


justanotherStonyfan: Sugar Shack - Russian translation - Сахарная хижина

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, мастурбация, неприятные разговоры, приготовление еды, стимуляция руками, упоминание фистинга, фроттаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: -Мы клали старую дверь поверх ванны, чтобы получился стол. Даже не знаю, откуда у нас была ванна, наверное, осталась от прошлых жильцов, потому что он точно не мог сам втащить ее по ступеням наверх. Если подумать, я также понятия не имею, где мы взяли дверь.- Звучит неплохо, - говорит Джеймс.Но Стив словно уже не видит перед собой квартиру. Его глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль, а улыбка полна ностальгии.- Было нелегко, - говорит он, - часть времени было даже не особо приятно. Большую часть времени. Так странно, логичнее было бы, если бы я не скучал по всему этому, да?Джеймс, чья рука все еще лежит на талии Стива, как и рука Стива – на его талии, гладит того по спине, между лопаток.- Дом есть дом, - негромко отвечает он, и Стив снова кивает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966023) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс пьет нечасто. А когда пьет, то пьет немного. И на это есть несколько причин: ему не нравится нетвердо стоять на ногах или не полностью себя контролировать, ему не так много нужно, чтобы ощутить себя нетрезвым, а еще, самое главное:

\- О боже мой, я выпил, может, три рома с колой, почему я труп?

О да, вот это.

\- Который час? – спрашивает Эми, и Джеймс, щурясь, осматривается, пытаясь понять, где именно на полу лежит его телефон.

На нем облегающие спортивные штаны поверх боксеров и майка без рукавов - и то, и другое чуть маловато, потому что это одежда Эми. Хотя в качестве пижамы вполне подошло, а миссис Чен даже нашла для него запасную зубную щетку. Он знает, что, должно быть, похож на панду из-за размазанного макияжа, но, во-первых, ему похоже удалось не запачкать наволочку, а во-вторых, как вообще солнце может так ярко светить сквозь шторы?

\- Ну, - Джеймс разблокирует телефон, экран которого сияет, как сверхновая, - ой, одиннадцать двадцать две, вот дерьмо.

\- Ну, - зевая, говорит Эми, - увидимся в понедельник.

Джеймс фыркает, стаскивает себя с дивана. Его накладные ресницы приклеены на заднюю крышку телефона. Он пожимает плечами – по крайней мере, он точно знает, где они, молодец, нетрезвый-Джеймс. А еще кто-то – миссис Чен или пьяненькая-Эми (он не был настолько нетрезвым, чтобы это мог сделать нетрезвый-Джеймс, потому что Джеймс-с-похмельем бы помнил об этом) оставил ему стакан с водой на маленьком столике у дивана.

\- Отлично, - говорит он и залпом выпивает все до дна.

Он встает и идет чистить зубы, потому что во рту у него ужасный привкус, потом возвращается за своей одеждой.

\- Можно я приму душ? – спрашивает он.

\- Валяй, - Эми переворачивается на спину и берет с тумбочки свой телефон. – Хотя, если ты реально решишь там поваляться, я не собираюсь идти тебя поднимать.

\- Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне туда заходила.

\- Кстати, как там по-настоящему зовут Стива, он бы туда к тебе зашел, да? Я хотела сказать, что Стив бы тебя поднял, но я не знаю, как его зовут на самом деле.

Джеймс засовывает телефон в свои боксеры.

\- Ого, ну и умирай в одиночестве, голый и мокрый, раз так, - говорит она. – Только не слишком долго, мне типа тоже серьезно нужно в душ.

Джеймс идет. Он не дрочит у Эми в душе, потому что они для этого недостаточно близкие друзья. Вот дома у его собственных родителей? Черт, он дрочил там с тех пор, как вообще начал этим заниматься, так почему он должен менять привычку? Но Эми – коллега. Конечно, они друзья, но... это же душ мистера и миссис Чен, так что, нет, ни за что. Но, в свою очередь, сейчас ему очень сложно не представлять себе Стива, когда он намыливается. Сложно не думать о том, что на месте его руки вполне могла быть рука Стива, не вспоминать о том, что руки Стива уже побывали в этих же местах на его теле.

 _Однако,_ чем больше времени он проведет, мечтая в душе у Эми, тем меньше времени у него останется до понедельника со Стивом.

На душ у него уходит десять минут.

* * *

Поскольку он хороший друг, он ждет, пока Эми закончит принимать душ, и уходит только после этого.

На самом деле, он ужасный друг, потому что он звонит Стиву, как только выходит из душа, а Стив настаивает на том, чтобы забрать его самому, потому что ему только сияющих доспехов не хватает. Джеймс отказывается, говорит, что тот не обязан это делать, но Стив просит адрес Эми, и, если Джеймс согласится, то он увидит Стива _намного_ раньше, чем в противном случае, потому что, ку-ку, это же общественный транспорт, идущий на Манхэттен, в субботу. В результате у него образуется запас времени, потому что Стив либо в Бруклине, либо на Манхэттене, что в любом случае означает минимум полчаса до дома Эми в Квинсе (фу).

\- Останешься позавтракать? – она появляется из душа с полотенцем на голове, но каким-то образом помимо этого полностью одетая.

\- Ээ, - тянет он, - у меня есть минут пятнадцать, если нет пробок? – и добавляет, чуть смущенно, - я позвонил другу, чтобы он забрал меня.

Эми приподнимает бровь.

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь попросить Стива тебя забрать, - говорит она, в блаженном неведении, и плюхается рядом с ним на кровать, потому что он сложил диван, как только послал смс Стиву. – Колись, разве ты не можешь сказать мне, кто он?

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Пока нет, - отвечает он. – Мы хотим посмотреть, как пойдет. Ему не не хочется, чтобы во всех таблоидах начали разбирать по косточкам наши отношения, пока мы сами еще толком не знаем, чего хотим. Если почувствуем, что все хорошо, то через месяц-два мы скажем друзьям и родным. Просто... Просто для него это тоже очень необычно, потому что, ну знаешь, обычно знаменитости встречаются только с другими знаменитостями.

\- Угу, - говорит она. – А ты может и симпатичный, но не звезда. Необычно. Как вы вообще познакомились?

Джеймс улыбается, прячет лицо, залитое румянцем.

\- Он купил мне кофе, - признается он.

\- Ну почему со мной в очереди никогда не стоят симпатичные звезды? – говорит она. – Никто никогда вообще не платил за меня в Старбакс.

\- Я платил? – замечает Джеймс, но она только отмахивается.

\- Я хочу сказать, что потенциальные романтические партнеры не платили за меня в Старбакс.

И, ну да, это правда. И пока Стив не купил Джеймсу кофе, для него это тоже было правдой. Вроде как. Разумеется, у него были партнеры, которые покупали ему кофе, но типа... они сперва начинали встречаться.

\- Что ты будешь готовить на завтрак? – спрашивает он.

Она с силой выдыхает через нос.

\- Мужчины, - говорит она. – Им всем нужно только одно. Бекон.

Она встает, и Джеймс следует ее примеру.

\- Ну что, я пошучу на тему «этому конкретному мужчине нужна сарделька», или ты сама?

\- Оба мои родители дома в эту субботу, - Эми понижает голос, открывая дверь спальни, Джеймс идет за ней, подхватывая с полу свою сумку и вешая ее на плечо. – Если они услышат, что ты шутишь про члены, каждый сам за себя. Я не стану соваться тебя защищать.

\- Точно. А я не стану совать...

\- Не смей, черт бы тебя побрал.

Джеймс смеется.

* * *

Джеймс получает сообщение как раз, когда Эми нажарила тарелку бекона. Они планировали съесть бекон с оладушками, но Джеймс слышит на улице у ее дома звук, который явно... слишком громкий для этого района субботним днем, а потом ему приходит сообщение.

Оно от Стива, и в нем говорится, что он снаружи, и сердце Джеймса немедленно пытается сбежать через горло.

\- А! – он знает, что улыбается, как псих, но ему все равно. – Мне пора!

Эми поворачивается к нему.

\- Мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что не рад этому, - замечает она.

Он виновато морщится.

\- Можно я стащу немного бекона?

Если назвать взгляд, который она кидает на него, прохладным, то с тем же успехом можно сказать, что в пустыне Сахара «чуток жарковато», но потом она все равно указывает лопаточкой на тарелку с беконом.

\- Я тебе нужна только ради еды, - говорит она.

Джеймс хватает три куска бекона и засовывает один в рот, потом берет сумку. Бекон у него в одной руке, а другая свободная и чистая, для вещей, но Эми все равно сама открывает ему входную дверь, потому что им не нужно жирных отпечатков на дверных ручках.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Спасибо, что разрешила переночевать – приходи как-нибудь и ты ко мне, мы сто лет не смотрели вместе кино.

\- Звучит неплохо, - улыбается она. – До понедельника. Передай привет мистеру Сигалу.

Джеймс фыркает и уходит. Эми закрывает за ним дверь.

\- _Māmā, Bàba, nǐ xiǎng chī zǎocān chī péigēn jiānbing ma? Uhhh…Zǎo wǔcān?-_ кричит она за дверью, и он улыбается, убегая по коридору.

Он спускается по лестнице, а не на лифте, потому что так у него достаточно времени, чтобы запихнуть оставшиеся два куска бекона в рот и вытереть руки о штаны. Потом он вылетает на улицу и видит, что некий кастомизированный Street 750 уже его поджидает, его наездник одет во все черное, на нем обычный черный шлем, одной ногой он опирается о землю.

\- Надеюсь, это ты, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив поднимает стекло шлема и слезает с байка. Вблизи заметно, что его шлем все же не обычный – просто он заклеил белую надпись «Роджерс» черным скотчем. Может быть, изолентой? Джеймс не уверен, но имя закрыто, и в этом, как он полагает, весь смысл.

\- Это я, - подтверждает Стив. – Клади сумку и запрыгивай, я пока что не могу целовать тебя посреди улицы.

Шлем Джеймса у Стива с собой, и Джеймс надевает его. В багажнике каким-то образом уместилась и его кожаная куртка и наколенники – сколько тут вообще свободного места? – он надевает все это и убирает сумку, а потом они со Стивом садятся на байк.

Кожаная одежда Стива прохладна наощупь, потому что хоть он и горячий, но ветер во время езды очень сильный, и Джеймс прижимается к спине Стива, словно вторая кожа, обхватывает руками его талию, прижимает ладони к его груди, поворачивает голову боком, чтобы не нарушать аэродинамику.

\- _Готов? –_ спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс, возможно, слегка сжимает пальцы на груди Стива, прижимается бедрами к заднице Стива чуть сильнее. – _Ах вот как?_

\- Я готов, - говорит Джеймс, и байк тут же с ревом оживает под ними, достаточно внезапно, чтобы Джеймс вздрогнул и еще сильнее прижался к Стиву.

Он слышит, как Стив посмеивается, выезжая на проезжую часть, – движение тут не интенсивное, потому что улица Эми тихая. У них уйдет минут двадцать пять-тридцать, чтобы добраться до квартиры Джеймса.

* * *

У дома Джеймса есть парковка, но Джеймс не пользуется местом, закрепленным за его квартирой, потому что у него нет машины. Стив все равно спокойно оставляет там байк, потому что у него встроенная система безопасности.

\- _Он включит видеозапись, если кто-то попытается его украсть, и, кроме того, он не заведется, если не получит от меня подтверждение. Очень клевая система._

Джеймс качает головой, когда Стив оставляет байк на парковке.

\- Просто... я хочу сказать... его же можно вскрыть и завести без ключа.

\- _Неа,_ \- отвечает Стив. – _Он буквально не заведется. Все элементы блокируются, если сработает противоугонная система. Корпус не откроется, чтобы напрямую соединить провода. Руль блокируется, мотор не заведется, тормозные колодки зафиксируются – буквально все. Раньше он еще и бил током любого, кто попытается взять его без спроса, но я попросил Тони это изменить._

\- А было бы клево, - говорит Джеймс.

\- _Да,_ \- отвечает Стив. – _А еще незаконно._

\- Это звучит так, будто ты про это знаешь не только в теории.

Стив покачивает головой.

\- _Как оказалось, если ты достаточно глуп, чтобы попытаться украсть мотоцикл Капитана Америка, ты еще и достаточно глуп, чтобы заявить в полицию, когда тебя дернет током. Я тогда даже не знал про такую защиту, а потом Тони ее убрал._

\- Но они же арестовали парня, который пытался его украсть?

_\- Можешь поспорить на свою крайне симпатичную попку, что арестовали._

* * *

Стив до самой квартиры Джеймса не снимает шлема. Он почти тянется сделать это, но тут мимо проходит миссис Джи и косится на него. Ее взгляд смягчается, когда она замечает Джеймса.

\- Твоя сестра тебя нашла? – спрашивает она. – Она тебя искала, несколько недель тому назад.

Джеймс улыбается.

\- Нашла, - отвечает он. – У вас все в порядке, может что нужно?

Миссис Джи улыбается. Она была миссис Джи пятьдесят девять лет, а вдовой - три года. Она моложе Стива.

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - ее глаза блестят, лицо глубоко прорезают морщинки, когда она улыбается. – Пока что все отлично, но спасибо, что предложил. А это кто, курьер?

\- Мой друг, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив машет ей рукой.

\- А у этого твоего друга лицо есть? – интересуется она.

\- Да, мэм, - голос Стива звучит глухо из шлема, - но оно прям все в прыщах.

Миссис Джи прищуривается, но, очевидно, решает, что так бывает. Джеймс ее обожает и знает, что жизнь у нее была тяжелая, да и сейчас ей нелегко, когда ее мужа не стало. Она рассказывала Джеймсу, что она вышла замуж за мистера Джи в 1967, может всего за пару месяцев до того, как верховный суд легализовал межрасовые браки по всей стране – хотя в Нью-Йорке это уже не было проблемой. Мистер Джи заботился о ней до самого дня своей смерти, и Джеймс старается изо всех сил убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, каждый раз, когда они встречаются.

\- Береги себя, - она заворачивает за угол и шаркает прочь, по своим делам.

\- Соседка? – спрашивает Стив, пока Джеймс отпирает дверь.

\- Хозяйка квартиры, - отвечает Джеймс, потом снова прикрывает дверь в квартиру и поворачивается к Стиву. – Слушай, - начинает он, - моя квартира, ну, я знаю, что ты не станешь меня осуждать...

\- Все верно, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Окей, я это знаю, но просто она очень маленькая, да, и там много всякого... ну, я не особо оригинальный, я не пытался оформить ее как-то оригинально и все такое. Она очень... ну, хипстерская, так что...

Стив поднимает стекло.

\- Во-первых, - замечает он, - я почти сварился в этой штуке, так что можно мы уже войдем, но во-вторых, - и он очень внимательно смотрит на Джеймса, – хотя Джеймс видит только его глаза, по сути, но его взгляд очень _пристальный, -_ мне, как оказалось, сильно нравится все хипстерское. Разве тебе так не кажется?

Джеймс с силой сглатывает, облизывает губы, потом вспоминает, что не может опереться на свою входную дверь, потому что она незаперта.

\- Хорошо, - со второго раза удается произнести ему, потому что в первый раз голос ему не повинуется. – Просто... я хочу сказать, там нет ничего дизайнерского или...

\- Солнышко, - рокочет Стив, негромко и бархатно. – Я уверен, что все в порядке, но я не планирую тратить много времени на изучение декора, даже если я родился в ту эпоху, когда большая часть твоих вещей была сделана. Идем?

Джеймс кивает. Он вот-вот впустит Стива Роджерса в свою квартиру. Там же чисто, верно? Да, он прибрался. Все...

Хорошо, да. Хорошо.

Он открывает дверь и пропускает Стива вперед, запирает за ним замок.

\- Та-дам, - с, наверное, не очень сильным энтузиазмом говорит он.

Стив рывком сдергивает шлем и кидает его на ближайший стул, даже не глядя по сторонам, и, не моргая, смотрит прямо на Джеймса.

\- О, мне очень нравится, - он хватает Джеймса за плечи, прижимает к ближайшей стене и целует.

Примерно десять секунд спустя у Джеймса встает, руки Стива перемещаются на его талию, губы Стива сдвигаются на его шею, а одна из ног Стива оказывается между его ног – сейчас самый разгар дня, суббота, черт побери, он теперь из тех людей, кто занимается сексом _посреди бела дня_ , _-_ но потом Стив быстро отодвигается и смотрит на него.

\- Извини, - говорит он, - я должен был сперва спросить, но я, эээ – извини, ты в порядке?

Джеймс хлопает глазами, потому что _естественно!?_

\- Ээ, _ага?_ – с чего бы вдруг ему не быть?

Стив выдыхает смешок через нос.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он.

А потом он снова вжимает Джеймса в стену и целует его второй раз, слегка наклоняется, его руки оказываются под коленками Джеймса и, ого, с ума сойти...

Джеймс нащупывает плечи Стива, когда тот поднимает его, реально просто поднимает, и ноги Джеймса обхватывают его талию, хотя они даже не прервали поцелуй, и Джеймс стонет, не отрываясь от губ Стива, когда тот трется об него бедрами.

\- Черт, я хотел тебя с того самого момента, как увидел в баре, - говорит Стив, снова прижимаясь губами к шее Джеймса, его пальцы сжимаются на бедрах Джеймса, он тянет его ближе к себе и одновременно сильнее вдавливает в стену. – Так красиво одет, с таким очаровательным румянцем, и тебе явно было так весело без меня...

Джеймс плотно зажат между – его опьяненный мозг еще успевает выдать «между молотом и наковальней», а потом просто «огромный молот», когда он чувствует, как у Стива встает, даже через слои кожаной одежды и...

О, это...

О, черт, он поставит ему засос, если не будет осторожнее, но это так _приятно..._

\- Да, - Джеймс откидывает голову назад, опираясь на стену. – Да, хорошо, ты можешь... – он проглатывает остаток предложения, когда до него доходит весь смысл, - можешь поставить засос, ладно...

И Стив так и делает, сдвигает лицом расстегнутый воротник Джеймса и присасывается, оставляя кровоподтек, точно _под_ отворотом рубашки, мурлыкает, прижимаясь губами к коже Джеймса, проводит по отметине зубами, потом языком. Если бы Джеймс был способен о чем-то думать, он сказал бы «поставь на мне свое клеймо» сексуальным голосом, но Стив целовал его в шею, так как он вообще смог бы пошевелить мозгами после этого?

\- А, черт, - бормочет он, а Стив отодвигается, глядит на кровоподтек, который он оставил.

\- Ха, - слегка задыхаясь, говорит он, и Джеймс ерзает у него на руках, выгибает бедра, прижимаясь к Стиву... Тот держит его, словно он _ничего_ не весит.

\- Что? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Что такое?

Стив смотрит на него, чуть качая головой.

\- Просто ты меня реально заводишь, вот и все, - и он снова целует Джеймса. – Поверить не могу, что мы тогда оказались в одном и том же месте, я так хотел забрать тебя домой. А ты заставил меня ждать еще двенадцать часов, что бы сказали все наши друзья, если бы я забрал тебя домой прямо у них на глазах, а? Хотя вряд ли бы мы так далеко добрались. Я бы вывел тебя через заднюю дверь и прижал к ближайшей стене, может быть, или, может быть, просто посадил на барную стойку и прямо там поимел, размазал бы весь твой макияж?

Он словно полностью покрывает тело Джеймса, руки, губы, его тело прижимается к телу Джеймса практически везде, и знать, что Стив хотел всего этого, знать, что Стиву пришлось терпеть изо всех сил, чтобы не забрать Джеймса из бара вчера вечером, знать, что Стив не смог подождать и пары минут после того, как они оказались за запертой дверью, - это безумно возбуждает – это словно то, почти вуайеристское ощущение, которое появилось у Джеймса, когда он осознал, что у спальни Стива только три стены. Джеймс ни за что бы никогда ничего не стал делать на глазах у кого-то, но сама мысль о том, как Стив вытащил бы его из многолюдного бара, чтобы прижать к кирпичной стене в темном закоулке, или как Стив превысил бы все ограничения скорости, пытаясь как можно быстрее вернуться с ним домой, или как Стив проигнорировал бы все правила приличия, расчистил барную стойку одним движением руки и поднял бы на нее Джеймса, только чтобы потом самому улечься на него сверху...

И все же Джеймс не может не заметить, что, очевидно, Стив хотел испортить его макияж.

\- Что, - задыхается Джеймс, притягивая Стива ближе, пытаясь задавить разочарование, начинающее расти в глубине его живота, - тебе не понравилось, как я выглядел?

\- Неа, малыш, ты разве никогда не слышал, что что-то может нравиться _чересчур_ сильно?

Джеймс чувствует, как на его губах возникает улыбка, и не может вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, не может удержать восторга, переполняющего его грудь.

\- Что, тушь и все остальное? – он знает, что улыбается, как псих.

\- Угу, я знаю, какой год нынче, милый, я не против чего угодно, лишь бы только тебе самому это нравилось и никому от этого не было вреда. И кстати я не совсем уж дремучий, я знаю, как много усилий нужно приложить, чтобы настолько хорошо выглядеть. Чтобы выглядеть так хорошо, как выглядишь ты. И даже если бы мне это не нравилось, я бы абсолютно не парился, что ты там носишь по вечерам, когда куда-то ходишь с друзьями, главное, чтобы ты был доволен. И все же, ты очень сильно разозлишься, если я признаюсь, что не могу перестать думать о том, как ты весь такой расфуфырился, чтобы пойти погулять, а потом пошел гулять не со мной, а с кем-то другим?

\- О, ты ревнуешь? – Джеймс запрокидывает голову, чтобы Стив снова мог достать до его горла.

Стив хватает блуждающие руки Джеймса, прижимает их к стене над головой Джеймса одной рукой, продолжая поддерживать его другой, и наклоняется к Джеймсу так близко, что тот почти чувствует его губы на своих.

\- Давай ты так нарядишься когда-нибудь только для _меня_ одного, а я все это как следует раскурочу, как тебе такая идея?

\- В смысле, ты хочешь проверить, реально ли моя помада не размазывается?

Стив смотрит на него, чуть качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Мы трахаться будем или ты хочешь показать мне квартиру?

\- Тут всего три комнаты, - отвечает Джеймс, - так что типа и то, и другое?

Стив широко улыбается, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы.

\- Неплохая идея, - говорит он.

Он спускает Джеймса на пол, встряхивает головой и снова его целует.

Джеймс позволяет себя целовать, прижимается к Стиву всем телом и думает, а не заняться ли делом прямо тут.

\- А я вот не знаю, - замечает Джеймс, - не уверен, что смогу вытерпеть целых три комнаты.

\- Разве это было бы не прекрасно, - говорит Стив, - если бы каждый раз, когда мы куда-нибудь приходим, ты в первую очередь думал бы, как много секса у нас там было?

\- О господи, - бормочет Джеймс. – Ты пытаешься заставить меня ассоциировать мою _стену_ с перепихоном?

\- Еще пока что нет, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на него.

\- Это угроза или обещание? – небрежно уточняет он, и Стив пожимает одним плечом в ответ.

\- Я хочу сказать, это факт, но в какой форме ты бы предпочел, чтобы я это преподнес?

\- Ууу, как угрозу! – Джеймс снова опирается на стену плечами.

Стив опускает ресницы, слегка поворачивает голову, а потом упирается одной рукой в стену, рядом с головой Джеймса. Он наклоняется ближе, так близко, что глаза Джеймса с трудом могут на нем сфокусироваться, а его дыхание обжигает губы Джеймса, когда он начинает говорить.

\- А я бы предпочел обещание, - говорит он, и как хорошо, что Джеймс уже опирается на стену, учитывая, насколько внезапно его коленки совсем-не-работают.

\- Ээ, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Вот только, - добавляет Стив, а потом реально _нюхает_ кожу Джеймса, - если бы я хотел сделать это угрозой, мне сперва нужно было бы твое согласие.

Джеймс понятия не имеет, что это значит, но вся его кровь все равно приливает к низу живота, а член словно слегка покалывает, когда он полностью встает.

\- Согласие? – переспрашивает он. - В смысле...

\- Мне бы хотелось развернуть тебя спиной и как следует рассмотреть, - говорит Стив, - если бы я собирался тебе угрожать. – Он тянет за пояс брюк Джеймса одной рукой, и Джеймс даже не заметил, как она там оказалась. – Снять с тебя это и смотреть, долго и внимательно, а потом, может быть, смочить пальцы и...

Джеймс может это себе представить – как Стив впечатывает его не-совсем-лицом в стену, оголяет ниже пояса и открывает Джеймса пальцами, только чтобы потом оставить его в подвешенном состоянии. Джеймсу, на самом деле, не следовало бы желать подобных вещей, но он этого реально хочет.

\- Нет, ну, либо трахни меня, либо нет, а это так жестоко и странно, - отвечает Джеймс.

Стив делает паузу.

\- Ладненько, - он выпрямляется и делает шаг назад!

_Негодяй._

\- Хорошо, - Джеймс отряхивается, безрезультатно пытаясь притвориться, что это сработает как успокоительное для его члена. – Но теперь я, по крайней мере, буду знать, что подразумевает под собой угроза. Так что в следующий раз я буду знать, о чем прошу, верно?

Глаза Стива по-прежнему темные, а его взгляд опускается на член Джеймса сквозь штаны, прежде чем снова подняться вверх.

\- Славная у тебя квартирка, - говорит он, не глядя никуда, кроме как на Джеймса.

\- Знаешь, ты вовсе не настолько очаровательный, как считаешь сам.

\- И все же вот мы здесь, - замечает Стив. – Не хочу показаться нескромным, но я явно достаточно очарователен для тебя.

Джеймс на секунду прикусывает нижнюю губу, оглядывает Стива с ног до головы, потому что он может и хочет, а потом медленно кивает.

\- Тебе повезло, - говорит он.

\- О, несомненно, - отвечает Стив. – И хотя та часть твоей квартиры, что я успел увидеть, выглядит чудесно, к сожалению, на старости лет я стал уже не так решительно сдержан, как когда-то. Так что как насчет показать мне эти три комнаты, о которых я так много наслышан, а? Только уж постарайся закончить спальней.

Джеймс обдумывает возможность просто ткнуть пальцем примерно в направлении всех комнат. Это не займет много времени: гостиная/кухня, ванная, спальня. Но дело в том, что Джеймсу хочется показать Стиву свою квартиру, потому что Стив показал Джеймсу свою. Он хочет показать ему все, что стоит на книжных полках, все безделушки на отдельной полке, и все искусственные растения, у которых есть собственные имена, потому что Джеймс заучка, у которого недостаточно садоводческих способностей, чтобы выращивать настоящие растения. Он хочет поговорить со Стивом о том, как он изменил оформление, хочет показать Стиву, где он живет, потому что он хочет, чтобы Стив был в центре его жизни.

Но тут он вспоминает про свой _плакат._

-Ээ, - начинает он, и Стив, должно быть, замечает или чувствует, что его настроение изменилось, потому что он насмешливо приподнимает бровь и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться.

\- Что?

\- У меня в спальне твой плакат, - признается Джеймс. – Такой же, как висит у тебя, где ты указываешь пальцем... тот, что «покупайте облигации военных займов». Он, у меня он висит прямо напротив кровати.

Выражение лица Стива изменяется, сперва становится удивленным, а потом чересчур уж радостным на вкус Джеймса.

\- У тебя есть мой плакат? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс слышит в его тоне вопрос «ты сох по мне годами?», который до сих пор оставался неозвученным.

Лицо Джеймса просто пылает. У него нет выбора, он не смог бы скрыть это от Стива ни при каких обстоятельствах, но все равно ему хочется, чтобы он промолчал. Насколько уморительно бы это могло быть? В какой-то момент, посреди секса, Стив бы повернулся и обнаружил, что смотрит на собственное изображение...

\- Ты красавчик! – оправдывается Джеймс. – В смысле, когда я был маленьким, ты был моим героем, но потом, когда я дорос до тинейджера, ты уже был... Моим героем, но и кем-то еще?

\- Так, - говорит Стив, - ты хочешь сказать, что ты на меня дрочишь.

\- О господи, - Джеймс пытается отвернуться, но Стив ловит его за запястье.

\- Эй, эй, - Стив притягивает его обратно. – Прости, милый, я не хотел над тобой смеяться. Я хочу сказать, это очень трогательно.

\- Угу, - отвечает Джеймс, - только еще реально стремно и типично для тех, кто выслеживает знаменитостей?

Стив обдумывает это несколько секунд, а потом кивает, чуть прищуриваясь.

\- Ага, - говорит он. – Слегка? Но, я хочу сказать, испытывать влечение к знаменитостям – это совсем не ново. И ты же не покупал этот плакат, думая, что в один прекрасный день я окажусь тут и смогу на него поглядеть. Верно?

\- Ну, это был подарок на день рождения, - отвечает Джеймс, вау, он только что признался, что дрочит на плакат со Стивом, который он даже не сам купил, – это даже не фото, это чертов _рисунок_ о _боже,_ но, - вдобавок, я тоже думал о тебе, - продолжает Стив, и, это... что, правда? – Когда я впервые увидел тебя в отделе НИР, я думал о тебе в таком ключе потом, а еще после того, как я впервые привел тебя к себе, когда ты потом ушел домой. И вообще я думал о тебе так с пятницы. – Он снова делает шаг вперед, притягивает к себе Джеймса за петли для пояса. – Это может и странно, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Джеймс пялится на него с открытым ртом.

\- Ты, - говорит Джеймс, - ты так обо мне думал?

Потому что ну разве это не чудная картинка? Разве Джеймс не мечтал, чтобы Стив Роджерс когда-нибудь так его себе представлял, разве большинство людей не мечтают, чтобы Стив Роджерс так себе их когда-нибудь представил? Лежа в своей постели, плотно обхватив свой член крепкими пальцами, откинув голову назад, плотно закрыв глаза и напрягая все эти роскошные мышцы пресса, чтобы он трахал собственный кулак и стонал при этом имя Джеймса.

\- Так что более стремно? – приподнимает одну бровь Стив. – Тебе двадцать один год. Разве это не делает меня растлителем малолетних?

\- Тебе больше ста лет, вообще-то, - отвечает Джеймс, - это тебя в любом случае делает растлителем малолетних. – _НЕТ_! – Ээ, так что ты можешь не переживать по этому поводу, ты явно представляешь собой исключение из правил?

Стив смотрит на него, наклонив голову, а спустя миг очень медленно кивает.

\- Удачно выкрутился.

Джеймс сдается.

\- Просто не реагируй странно на мой плакат.

Стив смеется, обнимает Джеймса за талию и прижимает к своему боку.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Покажи мне свои комнаты. Это, очевидно, первая.

И Джеймс показывает, ведет Стива по квартире и показывает ему место, где он живет.

Квартира не очень большая, в большой степени потому, что он живет в Бруклине. Жить в Бруклине дорого, но, хотя Джеймс и может себе это позволить, он все же не миллионер. У него три комнаты в квартире, и основное жилое пространство достаточно большое. Полы из дерева, стены кремового цвета, а в кухне у Джеймса целых два окна. Он снял эту квартиру чуть ли не исключительно из-за этого.

Кухня также вполне разумных размеров, там есть и плита, и микроволновка. Там есть и духовка, но он пользуется ей только, чтобы печь, а это случается не так часто. Его холодильник и морозилка стандартных размеров для маленькой бруклинской квартиры, а рабочие поверхности были изготовлены, наверное, в конце девяностых. Но они чистые и относительно целые, и для Джеймса это годится. К тому же на стенах у него деревянные полки и деревянные шкафчики, к потолку крепится стеллаж для сковородок и кастрюль, который ему разрешила установить миссис Джи. В углу кухни живет маленький, неустойчивый деревянный столик, за которым он иногда ест, но проще есть стоя или сидя на одном из высоких стульев у стойки.

У него нет посудомоечной машины, потому что такие вещи в самом центре Нью-Йорка – это неоправданная роскошь. Стиральные машины в его здании расположены в подвале, но вообще Джеймс и рад, что в его квартире нет своей машинки. Так ему не приходится платить за ее ремонт или электричество, и куда проще спуститься вниз и сунуть четвертак в чертову штуку. Вдобавок, летом от влажности была бы куча проблем.

Стив заинтригован искусственными растениями, выстроившимися на подоконнике и на некоторых полках. Он становится заинтригован еще сильнее, когда Джеймс говорит ему, что у них есть имена, потом улыбается, щелкает пальцем по нескольким пластиковым листьям и смотрит на Джеймса с неоправданно теплым выражением лица.

\- Просто иногда приятно, когда есть с кем поговорить, - признается Джеймс, и выражение лица Стива смягчается еще сильнее.

Он это хорошо понимает, Джеймс в этом уверен.

Гостиная Джеймса отделена от кухни только спинкой серого дивана, на которой висит толстый разноцветный лоскутный плед. Похожий плед лежит на полу, но он в основном серо-белый, а еще один, бежевый, лежит на кресле, которое стоит у противоположной стены. У Джеймса нет телевизора, камина или каминной полки, и он замечает, что Стив осматривается, прищурив глаза.

Сперва он думает, может Стиву не нравятся его фотографии на стенах. На некоторых из них Бекка, а некоторые просто распечатанные снимки, которые нравятся Джеймсу. На разных поверхностях в рамках стоят несколько фото с отдыха, а большая часть его мебели деревянная и купленная в секонд-хэнде, потому что ему так нравится. Но тут Стив снова смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Это раньше были две, верно, две отдельные квартиры? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс осматривается по сторонам.

\- Вроде бы да, - отвечает он. – Внутри здания все переделали еще до того, как его купили мистер и миссис Джи.

Стив медленно кивает.

\- Да, это логично. Когда-то я был хорошо знаком с такими зданиями. Вообще, я даже жил в одном из них, наша квартира была размером с твою гостиную, может быть, чуть меньше. Там помещалась только ванна, плита, одно очень старое кресло и пару очень старых кроватей.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови поднимаются.

\- Вы все пользовались одним туалетом?

\- Мы все пользовались одним туалетом на улице, - говорит Стив, - зимой это был просто ад.

\- Летом зато, я уверен, было весело.

Стив смеется.

\- Мы клали старую дверь поверх ванны, чтобы получился стол. Даже не знаю, откуда у нас была ванна, наверное, осталась от прошлых жильцов, потому что он точно не мог сам втащить ее по ступеням наверх. Если подумать, я также понятия не имею, где мы взяли дверь.

\- Звучит неплохо, - говорит Джеймс.

Но Стив словно уже не видит перед собой квартиру. Его глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль, а улыбка полна ностальгии.

\- Было нелегко, - говорит он, - часть времени было даже не особо приятно. Большую часть времени. Так странно, логичнее было бы, если бы я не скучал по всему этому, да?

Джеймс, чья рука все еще лежит на талии Стива, как и рука Стива – на его талии, гладит того по спине, между лопаток.

\- Дом есть дом, - негромко отвечает он, и Стив снова кивает.

\- О, какие симпатичные книжные полки.

И он прав, вне зависимости от того, пытается ли он сменить тему или просто искренне интересуется книжными полками Джеймса. Эти полки из старого книжного магазина, который был на этой же улице, но закрылся. Он помнит, как Бекка прислала ему сообщение об этом сплошными заглавными, а потом помогла ему перенести полки сюда. Как оказалось, это обычный плоский корпус, как у мебели из IKEA, так что их даже было не так тяжело нести. А растущей коллекции книг Джеймса всегда нужно больше места для хранения. На некоторых его кухонных полках тоже стоят книги, и на журнальном столике тоже перманентно живет стопка, которой следовало бы подыскать место получше.

Зато у него в гостиной на стене висит драпировка, которую они привезли из Тайланда, когда ему было лет десять. Это настоящий тайский шелк, и он с ужасом думает, сколько она должна была стоить, но она делает обстановку ярче и очень хорошо смотрится на фоне подвешенных к потолку растений, настолько же искусственных как и те, что находятся в кухне.

\- У тебя много искусственных растений, - замечает Стив.

\- Проще раз в месяц не забыть стереть с них пыль, чем каждые несколько дней вспоминать, что нужно их полить, - говорит он, и Стив фыркает от смеха.

У Джеймса нет телевизора или радио, потому что у него есть старенький ноутбук, относительно новый планшет, а теперь вот еще и новенький СтаркФон, Spotify Премиум и Netflix с его собственным аккаунтом и аккаунтом Стива. Еще у него есть достаточно интересное освещение, мелкие безделушки, которые он подбирает на ярмарках или в мелких магазинчиках, небольшой увлажнитель воздуха, кажущийся бесконечно глубоким внутри, и небольшое зеркало на полке у двери, которое подсвечивается нажатием на кнопку и превращается в бесконечный зеркальный тоннель.

А еще по всей комнате у него развешаны гирлянды. Они, разумеется, светятся только теплым белым светом, но зато они обрамляют его книжные полки, и его полки с растениями, и спускаются по бокам одного из секонд-хэнд столиков в углу, а также свешиваются с тех же крючков, на которых висит его тайская шелковая драпировка. Это его особая небольшая дань роскоши, и он редко ими пользуется, но обожает, когда они горят. Одна гирлянда, когда она выключена, вообще выглядит, как небольшие суккуленты, карабкающиеся вверх по стене.

Дальше Джеймс показывает Стиву ванную, потому что она маленькая и совсем рядом. Там у него унитаз, раковина и небольшая квадратная душевая кабинка, с насадкой, которая не снимается. Вверху у потолка небольшой прямоугольник непрозрачного стекла, который открывается на десять сантиметров и позволяет впустить свежий воздух, если нужно, когда конденсата слишком много, но в ванной есть и вентиляция, так что обычно он этого не делает. В углу ванной очень маленький шкафчик, который все равно занимает больше места, чем ему бы хотелось, но над раковиной нет маленького шкафчика для лекарств, только зеркало, так что он вынужден либо оставить шкафчик побольше, либо хранить туалетные принадлежности в спальне. А это не вариант, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем посреди душа осознать, что твой шампунь за две комнаты от тебя.

Джеймсу повезло с размером спальни, особенно учитывая, где он живет. Он знает, что у большинства квартир спальни не такие. А еще он знает, что частично его спальня такая большая потому, что его ванная такая маленькая. Он все еще нервничает из-за того, что скажет Стив, когда ее увидит, но все же открывает дверь и ждет его реакции.

Спальня Джеймса – не то, чтобы прямо его гордость и отрада. Он не так сильно по ней загоняется. Как и в остальной части квартиры, тут белые стены и деревянные полы. Но эта комната нравится ему больше остальных. Тут не так много искусственных растений, не так много мебели, но в углу небольшой письменный стол, за которым он любит работать, над которым на натянутой проволоке, прикрепленные светящимися прищепками, висят фотографии: он сам в колледже, в старших классах, его семья, открытки из тех мест, где он побывал, а еще куча разных других бумажек, от которых он не хочет избавляться. Рядом висит пробковая доска для заметок, на столе стоит небольшое искусственное растение, а еще вращающийся стул очень хорошо подходит для него.

На лампочках на потолке в этой комнате небольшие плафоны в виде бумажных фонариков, за исключением одной, на которой плафон в форме звезды, который он получил на свой одиннадцатый день рождения. А еще у него есть стеклянный шар с подсветкой и лампа в виде старой вывески кинотеатра, в которую можно вставлять любые буквы. Сейчас там написано «КАК ТАМ ТЕБЯ», потому что Бекка считает, что она очень смешно шутит, и вообще обычно так и есть.

Там еще несколько полок, на которых еще больше книг и несколько безделушек, которые ему не хочется выбрасывать, а над кроватью он сделал нечто вроде самодельного полога из нескольких больших кусков ткани, которые он подобрал в колледже, когда на факультете текстиля раздавали остатки. Он подумывал о балдахине, но передумал – это слишком уж навязчиво, на его вкус. А так он может лучше контролировать, сколько ткани использовать и какую часть кровати завешивать.

И, да, на стене висят ловцы снов, и, да, он сам сделал, как минимум, два из них. Над изголовьем висит еще одна драпировка, но эту он купил в Target, а на противоположной от изголовья стене, глядя прямо на него, когда он ночью лежит в постели, - плакат со Стивом, предлагающим облигации военных займов.

У него есть небольшой шкаф, синевато-серые занавески и белая римская штора из хлопка на окне, которое оказывается прямо рядом с ним, когда по утрам он садится в своей двуспальной кровати, а еще повсюду, где только можно, он тоже развесил гирлянды, включая полог из ткани, так что, когда он лежит в постели и смотрит вверх, у него над головой словно сияющее звездное небо.

У него есть и гирлянды с цветными лампочками в приятных пастельных тонах, но он редко их включает. Они как сюрприз или секрет. Они меняют цвета у него над головой в очаровательном приглушенном свечении и наполняют всю комнату красками, которые можно увидеть под водой или в центре туманности.

Это далеко не оригинальное оформление. Вообще, скорее всего это выглядит как любая другая хипстерская спальня в Нью-Йорке, но Джеймс ее обожает.

\- Вот здесь и творится волшебство, - говорит он, и тут же добавляет, - пожалуйста, давай притворимся, что я этого не говорил.

Стив негромко смеется и отпускает Джеймса, выходит на середину комнаты и осматривается, твердо встав посреди толстого коврика, с помощью которого Джеймс защищает ноги от холодного деревянного пола по утрам.

Джеймс, показывавший ему квартиру рука об руку, только сейчас замечает, какой крошечной выглядит его квартира, когда посреди нее стоит Стив. Он такой _огромный_ по сравнению с комнатой, потолок в которой только слегка выше, чем он сам, это словно пытаться поместить секвойю в витрину, но когда Стив заканчивает осматривать комнату и наконец поворачивается обратно к Джеймсу, он улыбается, его глаза блестят.

\- Я знаю, что тут все не очень оригинальное, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Мне очень нравится, - отвечает Стив. – Очень.

Он еще раз осматривается, снова улыбается и смотрит на Джеймса. Спустя пару мгновений, его взгляд очень медленно скользит вниз, потом возвращается обратно. Каким-то образом даже то, как он моргает, выглядит как намек на то, что у него в мыслях, и Джеймс чувствует, как его температура поднимается на несколько градусов только из-за одного взгляда Стива.

\- Двуспальная кровать, а? – говорит тот. – Давно она у тебя?

\- Столько же, сколько и сама квартира, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Интересно, - замечает Стив. – У меня кровати уже. Не против, если мы потестируем твою?

Джеймс облизывает губы.

\- Ну, стены тут достаточно тонкие, так что... Ну, понимаешь, нам нужно... Я хочу сказать, мы не _обязаны_ вести себя потише, но иначе соседи могут разозлиться.

\- Отличная идея, - говорит Стив. – Можешь одолжить мне полотенце?

* * *

Их секс-поезд, однако, сходит с рельсов, почти сразу после того, как он покинул станцию, и Джеймс надеется, что его мозг больше никогда не воспроизведет выражение «секс-поезд». Они оба приняли душ, оба обнажены и они реально в спальне Джеймса и реально в его квартире, и штора опущена, но солнечный свет все равно струится из-под нее. Стив _реально здесь, в его квартире, в его постели,_ и, словно по одному из любимых сценариев Джеймса, он под Стивом, ноги Стива между его ногами, жетоны Стива лежат на его груди, и оба они берут и сжимают, оба начинают задыхаться, прикасаясь и пробуя на вкус, где только могут дотянуться, и голова Джеймса откидывается назад со стоном, а губы Стива такие горячие на его шее...

\- Смазка, - говорит Стив, - где...

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс, отличный план, _самый лучший,_ \- она в...

Стив, должно быть, чувствует, как он замирает, и приподнимается, чтобы на него посмотреть.

\- Что? – спрашивает он. – Где, в ванной?

Джеймс морщится.

\- В тумбочке, - говорит он, и, когда Стив начинает тянуться к ней, уточняет, - у тебя дома.

Стив останавливается, смеется и убирает руку обратно.

\- Вот блин, - говорит он. – Ох ну надо же, серьезно?

\- Вот дерьмо, господи, - говорит Джеймс, - я отнес ее к тебе, боже, я такой идиот...

Стив перекатывается на спину и вздыхает.

Потом он поворачивает голову к Джеймсу, выгибает шею для поцелуя.

\- Все хорошо, милый, мы... эээ....

Погодите, они не могут просто пойти и купить ее, потому что, во-первых, Стив слишком хорошо известен, чтобы просто зайти в местную аптеку и купить смазку, а потом вернуться в квартиру какого-то случайного чувака. Даже Джеймс не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что им удастся это провернуть.

Но и Джеймс сейчас не может никуда пойти, да и не хочет. Ему придется заставить свой стояк упасть, полностью одеться, дойти туда, купить кучу фигни, которая ему не нужна (ээ, он ни за что не станет покупать одну только смазку), а потом вернуться обратно, только чтобы ему пришлось опять принимать душ, а потом пытаться вернуть соответствующий настрой...

Разумеется, не так сложно будет вернуть настрой, когда речь идет о _Стиве_ , но все же...

Он не хочет. Обычно он покупает смазку онлайн, и это занимает минимум день, и то, если он использует свой премиум акккаунт.

\- Слушай, попозже я схожу куплю ее или типа того, а пока мы можем просто... – Стив пожимает плечами, ерзает на постели, - мы можем просто сделать что-то, что не требует смазки – ты же принял душ?

\- А? – переспрашивает Джеймс, - Разумеется я принял душ, мы же собирались...

Стив хмурится, качает головой.

\- Я ничего такого не имел в виду, я просто хочу тебя полизать, малыш, - отвечает он, и Джеймс чувствует, как ему становится жарко. – Давай ты ляжешь на живот и подставишь мне свой прелестный персик, хм?

\- Персик? – Джеймсу одновременно смешно, и он невероятно возбужден.

Он слышит шуршание обертки из фольги.

\- Сладкий, сочный, - говорит Стив, - покрытый нежным пушком...

Джеймс закрывает ладонями лицо.

\- О боже мой, - говорит он, и тут вес Стива куда-то переносится, и Джеймс вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда губы Стива оказываются на его груди, а прохладные жетоны на животе. – О!

\- Хмммм, - Стив вроде как целуется с грудью Джеймса, и что за чертовщина, но все же это приятно, ощущения приятные...

\- Что ты... – но Джеймс потягивается под Стивом, улыбается.

Стив держит его в объятиях – нежно, словно нечто драгоценное – Джеймс всем телом чувствует тепло его кожи, и это так _приятно,_ это такое неспешное наслаждение.

Стив посасывает его кожу, но не оставляет больше следов, и Джеймс не уверен, разочарован он этим или нет.

\- Перевернись, милый, - говорит Стив и посасывает один сосок Джеймса.

\- А можно я _не_ _буду_ переворачиваться? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив двигает его, чтобы устроиться между его ног, - а еще дает Джеймсу презерватив, который он взял раньше, и подхватывает его под коленки.

\- Зависит от того, насколько ты гибкий, - говорит Стив.

\- Что? – спрашивает Джеймс, надевая презерватив.

Но, очевидно, только этого тот и хотел, потому что, как только Джеймс заканчивает, Стив притягивает его к себе за ноги, приподнимается на коленях и...

 _\- Охренеть, -_ выдает Джеймс. Стив практически опрокидывает его вверх ногами, оставляя опираться только на плечи, и сгибает пополам, так что его голова и плечи остаются на матрасе, спина прижата к животу Стива, а задница болтается практически прямо под лицом Стива, и ноги висят над его собственной головой.

\- Неудобно? – спрашивает Стив.

Мозги Джеймса пока что правильно ориентированы в пространстве, так что у него уходит всего секунда, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду.

\- Ээ, я, я могу, я вроде как пялюсь на собственный член? – говорит Джеймс.

\- Поэтому на тебе презерватив, - отвечает Стив. – Я буду тебя поддерживать, не волнуйся по этому поводу, но тебе нормально дышится?

Джеймс согнут пополам, его задница высоко над головой, и он _чувствует дыхание Стива_ на своих ягодицах и мошонке, но _сам_ он может дышать нормально, а еще может опустить руки и ухватить Стива за бедра, и хотя его подбородок вроде как прижат к груди, но он справится.

\- Ага? – его голос слегка дрожит, и именно в этот момент Стив раздвигает его ягодицы ладонями, максимально широко, - тело Джеймса сжимается в ответ, он не может это контролировать, и он знает, что Стив это видит, судя по тому взгляду, что Стив бросает на него.

Это _унизительно –_ он буквально вверх тормашками, и Стив _так близко,_ и какая-то часть его хочет умереть со стыда, что Стив видит его в такой позиции. Лицо Джеймса пылает, хотя это даже не первый раз, когда они будут делать это, хотя он практически уверен, что это будет и не последний, потому что Стив – Стив _так близко._

\- Про это книжку же написали, да? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс, которому едва виден лоб Стива между собственных ног, понятия не имеет, о чем тот.

\- _Что?_ – переспрашивает он.

\- Как Есть Персики, - отвечает Стив и затем с большим энтузиазмом принимается демонстрировать, и все, что реально может сделать Джеймс, - это только найти, куда положить руки, чтобы он мог держаться, и пытаться вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы соседи были крайне недовольны.

* * *

Стив возвращается в спальню, вытирая подбородок влажной салфеткой из ткани, и, когда он садится обратно на кровать, Джеймс чувствует запах ополаскивателя для рта. Стив склоняется над ним и целует, его даже не надо об этом просить, а потом проводит пальцами по каплям пота на груди Джеймса.

\- Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

\- Хммм, угу, - Джеймс улыбается, а его сердце продолжает пытаться снова биться помедленнее.

\- Хорошо, - Стив укладывается обратно, тяжело вздыхает. – Что дальше? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс прикусывает губу.

Он знает, о чем хочет попросить, но, честно говоря, он не уверен: может быть, это покажется жадностью с его стороны.

\- Могу я, - его уверенность колеблется, - посмотреть, как ты делаешь это?

Брови Стива взлетают вверх, но уголок губ тоже чуть изгибается, и его улыбка кажется удивленной и польщенной одновременно.

\- Конечно, - он тянется за поцелуем, потом проводит рукой по своей груди и обхватывает пальцами свой член.

Он раскатисто стонет, начиная двигать рукой, облизывает губы, а Джеймс опирается на локоть и сам целует его на этот раз. Он продолжает целовать Стива, спускаясь ниже от его губ по горлу к соску, и Стив делает глубокий вдох и вздыхает, а его другая рука опускается на затылок Джеймса.

Джеймс обожает вкус его кожи, обожает тепло под своими губами, мог бы заниматься этим часами, и думает, словно сходя с ума, что он предпочел бы жить одним Стивом, если бы мог. Кому нужен воздух – он дышал бы Стивом до конца дней своих. Он ел бы Стива на первое, второе и десерт, если...

\- О, черт, погоди! – наверное очень внезапно восклицает Джеймс, судя по взгляду, который на него бросает Стив. – Нет, я имею в виду, нет, я хочу... Погоди, я один раз пек сахарное печенье!

Стив вроде как хлопает глазами, глядя на него, невероятно иронично выгибает одну бровь и выпускает член, когда Джеймс практически взлетает с кровати и выбегает из спальни.

Он быстро возвращается, потому что кухня у него маленькая, и сама квартира маленькая, и он знает, где что лежит, но выражение на _лице_ Стива, когда Джеймс входит в комнату...

\- Это что, кондитерский жир Crisco? – он начинает смеяться.

Джеймс чувствует себя слегка по-идиотски, его энтузиазм начинает угасать, он смотрит на жестянку в своей руке.

-Но, - начинает он, - это же работает...

Стив садится, тянется к нему.

\- Я знаю, - он все еще посмеивается. – Извини – просто обычно я видел, его используют для фистинга, – мозги Джеймса съезжают набекрень, - и это меня слегка удивило. Я бы посоветовал пока не пробовать _это_ , но давай его сюда, конечно. Боже, отличная мысль, крошка, я бы в жизни об этом не подумал.

Джеймс только пялится на него.

\- Ээ, - тянет он, потому что Стив сказал _пока_ , и только представьте, Стив на постели с руками, прикованными к изголовью, ногами, раздвинутыми и привязанными, его голова откинута назад в экстазе, а целая кисть Джеймса внутри него, и его дырочка такая нежная и розовая, растянута вокруг запястья Джеймса, его тело покраснело и вспотело...

\- Джеймс? – и, о черт, точно, Стив все еще протягивает ему руку.

Джеймс передает ему жир, и Стив снова ложится.

\- У меня только одна рука чистая, - говорит он, - ты хочешь, чтобы я сам это делал, или пойдешь помоешь руки и попробуешь сам, а?

Джеймс знает, что тот имеет в виду, но не может поверить, что ему настолько повезет.

\- Я? – переспрашивает он. – Мне можно?

Стив наклоняет голову набок.

\- Ты не _обязан..._

\- Нет, в смысле _ты мне позволишь?_

Стив издает короткий смешок, почти удивленно.

\- Ну да? – отвечает он. – Малыш, есть какой-то способ убедить тебя, что по умолчанию мне _нравится_ , когда ты делаешь что-то со мной?

Джеймс надувает губы.

\- Наверное такой же способ, как мне убедить тебя, что я по умолчанию хочу это делать, - говорит он.

Взгляд Стива скользит куда-то в сторону.

-Да, - он слегка кивает, потом еще раз, когда его взгляд возвращается назад. – Да, окей, это справедливо. – Он размышляет еще пару секунд, ставит Crisco на тумбочку. – Иди сюда, поцелуй меня, давай начнем заново.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - соглашается он. – Хорошо.

Стив тянет Джеймса, чтобы тот лег на него сверху, потому что ну разумеется, и нежно его целует. Это так сексуально, и не только потому, что он лежит на Стиве, в своей собственной постели, в своей собственной квартире, оба они обнажены, оба уже вспотели, но еще и потому, что Стив по сравнению с ним такой огромный, руки Стива полностью закрывают лопатки Джеймса, его живот такой твердый и рельефный, но кожа теплая, и он издает тихие, нежные звуки, когда целует Джеймса так, что у того летят искры из глаз, а его руки блуждают ровно настолько, чтобы все нервы Джеймса принялись вибрировать под его кожей.

\- Начнем заново? – Стив целует Джеймса в шею.

Он двигает бедрами вверх, раздвигая под Джеймсом ноги, перемещается так, чтобы одна его нога была между ног Джеймса, а одна нога Джеймса была между его ног, притягивает его невозможно близко, одновременно поворачивая голову.

\- Привет, - мурлыкает Стив на ухо Джеймсу. – Меня зовут Стив, и я хотел бы заняться с тобой сексом.

\- Мммм меня джеймут Зовеймс и я хочу секс... с тобой тоже? – примерно на середине фразы до Джеймса доходит, что что-то тут не то, а потом наступает пауза, которая, наверное, длится куда меньше, чем ему кажется, когда смутное подозрение, которое зародилось у Джеймса, превращается в красочный повтор в замедленном воспроизведении его собственных слов в его голове.

Он стонет и роняет голову на плечо Стива.

Стив злорадно хихикает.

\- Я приму это как комплимент, - говорит он.

\- Ну это ты во всем виноват, - говорит ему Джеймс.

\- Ооо, конечно, - успокаивает его Стив, поглаживая одной рукой Джеймса по спине. – Готов к сексу со мной, Зовеймс?

\- Ладно уже, Капитан Умник, - отвечает Джеймс, - но можешь сам...

\- _Коммандер_ Умник, чтоб ты знал...

\- ... _попробовать_ сделать так, чтобы Crisco звучал сексуально.

\- Я думал, что это ты займешься Crisco, - замечает Стив, и Джеймс фыркает от смеха, поднимая голову.

\- Ага, - говорит он.

Стив тянется к нему, заправляет прядь волос за ухо Джеймса и что-то ищет глазами в его лице.

\- Буду честен, - говорит Стив, - хотя я и знаю, что это работает, я также понимаю, что это кошмар с точки зрения логистики. Ты знаешь, как сложно вывести жир из простыней?

\- Ммм, - отвечает Джеймс, - нет, но я знаю, как сложно было вывести его из посудного полотенца.

Джеймс вздыхает, качает головой.

\- Да и во время готовки было не очень приятно, - добавляет он.

Стив выглядит... спокойным, думает Джеймс. Не разочарованным, но готовым остановиться, если Джеймс этого захочет.

\- Чего тебе хочется? – спрашивает Стив, но Джеймс только смотрит сверху вниз на Стива Роджерса, на его гладкую бледную кожу, на резкие тени, которые на ней рисует солнечный свет, приглушенный хлопковой шторой Джеймса.

Стив выглядит как те фото, встречающиеся в толстых книгах для журнальных столиков, на которых куча мужчин-моделей, он залит светом, как на картине Вермеера, но вылеплен, словно скульптура Микеланджело.

\- Я просто хочу посмотреть, - тихо говорит он, чувствуя, как его щеки заливает румянец. – Я просто хочу на тебя посмотреть. Просто покажи мне.

Стив медленно кивает, улыбается ласково и довольно.

\- Это я, несомненно, могу устроить, - отвечает он. – Выбери сторону.

Джеймс скатывается с него влево, так и Стив может обнять его за плечи, и Джеймс не заслоняет весь солнечный свет, обрисовывающий Стива такими потрясающими мазками. (Ладно, может в этом заслуга не собственно солнечного света, но все равно это потрясающе.) Джеймс укладывается на бок, что означает, у него свободна одна рука, которую он кладет Стиву на грудь, и он может наклониться и поцеловать его. Что он и делает.

Стив явно начинает ласкать себя, пока Джеймс его целует, потому что он даже не пытается приглушить стон или то, как прерывается его дыхание, когда его губы раскрываются под губами Джеймса. Несмотря на то, что одна рука Стива обвита вокруг него, Джеймс все равно чувствует, что ситуация под его контролем.

Вообще, это слегка обескураживает.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, когда они прерываются, он облизывает губы и слегка откидывает назад голову.

Джеймс кивает, чуть приподнимается, чтобы как следует взглянуть на Стива, и это, это точно ожившая фантазия. Ему нравится определенная эстетика, он окружает себя светом и тканями, чтобы пространство, которое он считает своим, было уютным – приглушенным и умиротворяющим, такой укромный уголок. Это означает, что Стив лежит на чистых белых простынях под полупрозрачным пологом в свете послеобеденного солнца, окруженный подушками, мягким освещением и воздушными тканями. Его кожа безупречна, ритм его движений неспешный и уверенный, и выглядит он как что-то, привидевшееся во сне.

В очень конкретном сне – Джеймсу почти хочется его сфотографировать, но свободная рука Стива, обнимающая его, такая сильная и теплая, пальцы ног Стива вжимаются в простыни Джеймса, а взгляд Стива не отрывается от Джеймса. Это само по себе потрясающе – Стив смотрит на Джеймса так, словно Джеймс – единственное, что он хотел бы видеть до конца своих дней. Спустя миг до него доходит, что он тоже может прикасаться, и он ласкает пальцами грудь Стива, проводит вдоль его ключицы, обхватывает ладонью одну грудную мышцу, потому что Стив повсюду такой огромный, и больше ничего в одну ладонь не помещается, а потом он складывает пальцы не-совсем-в-щепотку и перекатывает сосок Стива между своими большим, указательным и средним пальцами.

Между бровями Стива появляется небольшая морщина, и его рот чуть приоткрывается, а Джеймс машинально облизывает губы после того, как Стив делает это первым, и сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее.

Стив издает негромкий короткий звук и откидывает голову сильнее, сжимает Джеймса в объятиях чуть крепче, просто потому, что напряжение в его теле нарастает. Джеймс уже знает, на какие знаки обращать внимание, но все равно он слегка разочаровывается, когда Стив сразу же после этого замедляет движения. Он даже не близок к оргазму, еще пока нет, но очевидно, что он хочет продлить все это хотя бы ненадолго.

Джеймс смотрит на него, просто потому что может – ест его глазами, ведь тут _много_ на что можно посмотреть. Джеймс изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться на роскошный изгиб члена Стива, такого влажного и покрасневшего в его кулаке, он правда старается, но у Стива встает – реально встает – очень быстро, и есть в этом нечто удивительно сексуальное. Словно его тело разгоняется до скорости больше ста километров в час, когда бы ему ни вздумалось, словно он постоянно так возбужден, что ничего с этим не может поделать. Джеймс уверен, что Стив знает, как это контролировать, но у самого Джеймса встает постепенно. Сперва член немного покалывает, потом он начинает наливаться кровью, а если уж встает, так встает, но при этом у него не встает настолько сильно, как у Стива, – когда член невероятно твердый, кожа гладкая и красная, и он смотрит прямо вверх – вплоть до того момента, как он вот-вот кончит. А вот Стив уже в таком состоянии, и когда он делает выдох, по его телу пробегает дрожь.

Он снова облизывает губы, потому что он уже так тяжело дышит, что они пересыхают, и Джеймс смотрит, как поднимается и опадает его грудь, как бьется жилка у него на шее, смотрит в его глаза. Когда его взгляд наконец добирается до глаз Стива, он обнаруживает, что тот тоже смотрит на него, что-то ищет в лице Джеймса, и на его лице сменяются такие очаровательные микро-выражения, когда он просто смотрит, как Джеймс смотрит на него.

Повторяющиеся движения руки Стива, которые Джеймс видит краем глаза, и нежный звон соприкасающихся металлических жетонов, возникающий из-за этих движений, только подпитывают то, что происходит в голове Джеймса, и он снова чувствует это переполняющее ощущение везения, нереальности. Он знает, что если он повернет голову, то нарисованный от руки портрет Капитана Америка укажет на него пальцем с дальней стены, но в его постели _Стив Роджерс,_ и, несмотря на то, как сильно ему нравится их секс, и как сильно, кажется, нравится их секс Стиву, Джеймс знает, что максимальное удовольствие доставить себе самому можешь только ты сам. Никто не знает тебя лучше, никто не понимает тонкостей каждого движения, точность каждого прикосновения, не так, как ты сам, - и наблюдать за этим – наслаждение.

Джеймс не может удержаться и прикасается к нему, повторяет пальцами линии всех мускулов, проводит вдоль линии волос и вен, осязает разницу между гладкой кожей и мягкой кожей – плечи, челюсть, а потом горло и сгиб локтя, он всюду восхитителен, и Джеймс не сопротивляется, когда Стив притягивает его поближе, – это не вина Стива, его тело просто само все это делает, прижимает крепче, движется быстрее, нажимает сильнее. Он наблюдает, как все тело Стива постепенно вытягивается все сильнее, напрягается все больше, и, почти не задумываясь об этом, Джеймс проводит рукой по груди Стива и прижимает ладонь к его лицу, смотрит на него сверху вниз, потому что он не может иначе, улыбается, потому что тоже не может иначе.

\- Хмм, - тянет он, ощущая нечто среднее между возбуждением и бесконечной благодарностью.

На мгновение Стив так напрягается, что его голова и плечи упираются в постель, а потом, не сводя глаз с Джеймса, он внезапно полностью расслабляется и говорит:

\- Оххх, Джеймс... – голосом, который не громче выдоха, и вся верхняя часть его туловища скручивается вперед, так что Джеймсу приходится убрать руку – сперва грудь, потом голова, его рот раскрыт, брови сведены, а потом он снова падает обратно на простыни, издавая звук, словно его кто-то ударил, который спустя миг прерывается, когда он повторяет это движение – дергается вперед и стонет, а потом снова растягивается, кончает на свои пальцы и на изгиб низа своего живота, а Джеймс просто смотрит на него.

Когда все вроде как заканчивается, Джеймс целует его, улыбается, когда они отрываются друг от друга. Стив тоже улыбается, задыхаясь, выжидает мгновение, а потом смотрит вниз, на свой член. Джеймс тоже опускает взгляд, и они вместе наблюдают, как, когда Стив сжимает его, так что у головки собирается крайняя плоть, последние капли его оргазма стекают по костяшкам его пальцев, и он еще раз с силой выдыхает, словно его ударили в живот.

Джеймс садится, отбрасывает уже расслабленные пальцы Стива и одним движением заглатывает его все еще наполовину твердый член, Стив издает стон, словно его ранили, и опускает чистую руку на затылок Джеймса. А потом Джеймс чувствует оборванное движение бедер Стива, когда тот не позволяет им дернуться вверх, а параллельно игнорирует вкус, предпочитая обращать внимание на то, как Стив словно расходится по швам, когда он сосет. Не то, чтобы вкус ему не нравился, он просто к нему равнодушен. А вот наблюдать за Стивом?

Да, это Джеймс определенно ценит.

\- Нн, - стонет Стив, - Н.. Дже- _ееееймс_ , _нет_ , - и Джеймс с чмоканьем выпускает его изо рта, ласкает рукой и самодовольно смотрит на Стива.

\- Ой извини, - говорит он. – Чересчур?

Стив выдыхает и вроде как смеется, но его голос дрожит, а потом он смотрит на Джеймса, словно говоря _ну ты и нахал, парень,_ и Джеймс тянется обратно, чтобы его поцеловать.

Джеймс не собирался целовать его очень крепко, но Стив не отпускает его, когда они начинают целоваться, очень долгое время.

Когда они наконец прерываются, Джеймс лежит на Стиве, а Стив... оказывается вытер руку о бедро, и Джеймс фыркает.

\- Что? – спрашивает Стив, но Джеймс качает головой.

\- Просто, - отвечает он, - я когда-то встречался с парнем, который _терпеть не мог_ со мной целоваться после того, как я у него отсосал.

\- А-га? – отвечает Стив. – Во-первых, я не стал бы просить тебя сделать нечто, что я сам не стал бы делать. Но помимо этого, очевидно, тот парень никогда не дрочил в траншее в Европе, только чтобы осознать, что он не может вытереть руку о свою форму после этого.

Джеймс моргает, чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть, и, да, Джеймс вроде как должен снова признать его правоту.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что...

\- Не только я, - замечает Стив. – Если рядом не было... ручья или каких-нибудь листьев или чего-то еще. Была война. Нам не выдавали влажных салфеток или носовых платков. Я хочу сказать, я тебе говорил, что ел траву...

\- Ты...

\- И шишки.

\- Шишки?

\- Чтоб ты знал, от шишек никакого кайфа, - Стив ухмыляется. – Зато я знаю, как сделать, чтобы кайф был.

Джеймс фыркает, откатывается в сторону от Стива и смеется.

-О боже мой.

* * *

Когда наступает вечер, у Стива уже отрастает достаточно длинная щетина, чтобы ее было заметно на его челюсти. Это не обычная тень, которая появляется у мужчин к вечеру, но это ее эквивалент для Стива Роджерса. Она достаточно длинная, чтобы ее можно было даже назвать бородой, хоть и не совсем. Он не сбривает ее, потому что суббота, и завтра утром он пойдет в церковь – но обычно он к этому моменту уже побрился бы хотя бы раз. Джеймс совершенно не против – особенно потому, что Стив еще не подровнял щетину в странную круглую бороду, так что она смягчает его челюсть и придает ему благородный вид (хотя он и так выглядит достаточно благородно), и при этом он не выглядит, как незнакомец.

Стив отхлебывает кофе из кружки, садится за стол напротив Джеймса.

\- Ну что, - говорит он, - ты голоден?

\- Да? – отвечает Джеймс, потому что ну разумеется?

Они целый день тратили энергию, так что очевидно же, что он голоден? Вдобавок, может Стив и успел принять пару своих пищевых добавок, но это не значит, что он не предпочел бы чего-то намного повкуснее.

\- Что думаешь? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Пицца?

Стив улыбается и встает из-за стола.

\- Нет, - он идет к маленькой сумке, которую он принес с собой, открывает молнию и вытаскивает тканевую сумку для покупок. Во-первых, ну кто бы сомневался, что у Стива сумки для покупок из ткани, и Джеймс прячет улыбку, когда Стив несет сумку к столу.

Во-вторых, Стив начинает доставать из сумки разные предметы и класть их на стол, и Джеймс слегка недоумевает, видя все эти маленькие баночки и пакетики с рыбой, курицей, небольшим количеством мяса и овощей, пока Стив не ставит на стол бутыль, и Джеймс берет ее в руки, чтобы прочитать этикетку.

Это бутылка рисового уксуса, а за ней следует пакет листов прессованных водорослей – нори - и пакет риса для суши.

А потом что-то, выглядящее как два маленьких свертка очень тонких палочек.

\- О боже мой, - говорит Джеймс, - когда ты это добыл?

\- Помнишь, я сказал, что мне нужно кое-что забрать? – отвечает Стив. – Ну, это именно то, за чем я собирался. Я подумал, мы можем приготовить ужин вместе сегодня. Если хочешь.

Джеймс смотрит на бутылку в руках, потом на ассортимент продуктов на кухонном столе. Когда он поднимает глаза на Стива, то замечает, что Стив очень удачно старается скрыть тот факт, что он нервничает, ожидая ответа.

\- Это, - говорит Джеймс, - я забыл, что вообще говорил тебе, что хочу это сделать. О боже мой?

\- Я не знал, что тебе захочется добавить в суши, - говорит Стив. – Я помню, ты сказал, что не против рыбы, и тебе нравится курица, а еще тут где-то немного утки. Я купил мелких маринованных луковичек, морковку, огурцы, а еще есть немного сырого тунца, если захочешь попробовать, но, кажется, ты говорил, что тебе не очень нравится? Есть еще копченый лосось. И... кунжут? – Он замечает его спустя миг и берет со стола. – Да, вот он. – Он поворачивается к Джеймсу. – Мне следовало бы спросить заранее, но у тебя есть сахар и соль?

\- Да! – Джеймс почти тянется за рукой Стива, но потом начинает колебаться.

Стив, должно быть, это замечает, потому что он хмурится и протягивает руку сам, берет руку Джеймса и целует ее. Будет трудно, но не должно быть невозможно, продолжать поддерживать их отношения на таком же уровне. Джеймс уверен, что справится.

\- Тут есть что-то, что ты сможешь есть? – негромко спрашивает Стив спустя миг.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Я все это обожаю, кроме сырого тунца. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как это делать?

\- Честно? В основном с YouTube, но еще у меня был друг, который когда-то рассказывал мне об этом. Это те разговоры у костра – один из моих друзей рассказывал о том, какая славная его родная деревня, другой о том, как он получал образование, или об оружии или еще о чем-то, и так далее, и так далее, а Джим обычно рассказывал о том, что готовила его _sobo._ Его бабушка.

\- Джим Морита? – спрашивает Джеймс.

Стив колеблется совсем недолго, только чтобы улыбнуться своей грустной улыбкой. Как это должно быть странно, думает Джеймс, упомянуть друга и при этом вся страна будет знать, кого ты имеешь в виду, хотя ни один человек лично с ним не знаком. Джеймсу кажется, что это было бы похоже на то, как если бы все, кого он знал, умерли, но люди все равно могли бы назвать фамилию Эми, даже вообще не зная, как звучал ее голос. Его разум пытается уйти от такого сравнения, он не может полностью осознать масштаб того, каково это – потерять _всех и все_ , когда лишь несколько старых зданий и экспонаты в музее могут напомнить тебе о том, кем ты был.

\- Прости, - говорит Джеймс, но Стив только отмахивается.

\- Именно он, - мягко говорит Стив. – Знаешь, у него внук живет в Квинсе?

\- Фу, - машинально говорит Джеймс.

Стив указывает на Джеймса рукой.

\- _Спасибо!­_ – говорит он. – Я хочу сказать, конечно лучше жить хоть в каком-то из районов Нью-Йорка, чем вообще не в Нью-Йорке, но его семья переехала из Фрезно и выбрала _Квинс?_

Джеймс слегка удивлен, что кто-то, кто, наверняка, много наслышан о прелестях Бруклина, вместо этого предпочел бы жить в Квинсе – добровольно – но это их решение, наверное. И все же:

\- Ты спрашивал его, почему?

Улыбка Стива чуть меркнет, а потом он смотрит вниз и в сторону.

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Он учитель, типа директор школы. У него семья и стабильная работа, и он живет и работает в Нью-Йорке. Здесь и так вовсе не абсолютно безопасно или отсутствует любой стресс, еще не хватало, чтобы я совал ему палки в колеса.

Джеймс моргает.

\- Так а ты, вообще, с ним когда-нибудь разговаривал?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Не думаешь, что было бы странно, если бы я вдруг появился в школе и такой «привет, я тут знал одного парня примерно сто лет назад, и, учитывая, что ты вылитый он, я подумал, что было бы совершенно не стремно, если бы мы подружились.»

Джеймс очень тщательно обдумывает то, что он собирается сказать, перед тем, как реально это сказать, но все равно решает, что лучший вариант – это сделать это.

\- Ты... осознаешь, - очень медленно произносит он, - что ты только что описал всю ситуацию с нашими отношениями?

Он смотрит, как Стив слегка сощуривает один глаз, как взгляд Стива на мгновение уходит в сторону, а потом прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки изо всех сил, глядя, как меняется выражение лица Стива, когда до того доходит.

\- Слушай меня внимательно, - Стив указывает на Джеймса пальцем, - заткнись.

Джеймс смеется, и Стив улыбается.

\- Давай, - говорит он, - нам нужно приготовить рис, и это займет некоторое время, так что за дело, малыш. Пошевеливайся.

По..шевеливайся?

\- Пошевеливайся?- переспрашивает он, и кончики ушей Стива краснеют.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я дислоцировался в Англии, да?

\- О да, - отвечает Джеймс, - это совершенно очаровательно. Мне просто нравится тебя дразнить.

Стив закатывает глаза и берет рис.

\- Ну иди дразнить меня вот тут, - он поворачивается к раковине. – Сперва рис нужно промыть – у тебя есть миска?

Джеймс улыбается и идет к кухонному шкафчику.

* * *

Оказывает, делать суши совсем не сложно. Теоретически. Замаринованный рис выкладывается на листы водорослей, сверху кладется начинка в линию, потом это сворачивают в ролл, режут на куски и готово.

На деле, однако, Джеймс смотрит на столешницу, полную ингредиентов, и медленно осознает, что ни один из них не повар-сушист, а сам он вообще понятия не имеет, с чего начать. У Стива в этом больше опыта, чем у Джеймса, он хотя бы пробовал это раньше. Но вообще тут сложно ошибиться, главное, чтобы уже собранные в ролл ингредиенты были приятными на вкус.

Даже если у них не получатся красивые, аккуратные, аппетитные роллы, даже если у них останется миска кусочков разных ингредиентов, все равно у них есть водоросли, рис, рыба, утка и овощи. Вряд ли получится совсем ужасно, если набрать всего на вилку и съесть?

Но пока что Стив смешивает маринад из рисового уксуса, сахара и соли, и Джеймс нюхает это. Смесь пахнет, как уксус, с сахаром и солью, естественно. Рис, что неудивительно, - даже спустя полчаса остывания на столе – пахнет как рис. Джеймсу никогда особо не нравился запах вареного риса, пока в него ничего еще не добавили, так что он пытается не выглядеть скептически. Стив занимается приготовлениями, словно он делает это каждый день, а Джеймс, начинающий подумывать, а не станет ли это первым кулинарным провалом Стива, свидетелем которого он станет, старается не вспоминать суши, которые ему подают в ресторанах или которые он покупает в супермаркетах.

Он съест то, что приготовит Стив, разумеется съест. Он просто не уверен, каково это будет по сравнению с, например, «Суши Ясуда». Или даже по сравнению с «Йо!cуши» на 3-й авеню.

Он волнуется ровно до того момента, пока Стив не смешивает маринад с рисом и дает Джеймсу понюхать. И внезапно Джеймс больше не чувствует запах риса и уксуса, а вместо этого его ноздри заполняет аромат суши, который ни с чем не спутать. Должно быть, на его лице написано облегчение, потому что уголок губ Стива дергается вверх.

\- Нравится? – по тону Стива ясно, что он уже знает ответ.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс.

Стив берет вилку, лежащую возле раковины, быстро приподнимает крышку, набирает немного риса на зубцы и протягивает вилку Джеймсу. Тот открывает рот, жует и немедленно начинает удивляться, почему он не ел теплый маринованный рис для суши вместо всех остальных приемов пищи всю жизнь. Он не говорит вслух о том, что Стив в точности повторяет выражения лица Джеймса, скармливая ему кусочек риса, – открывает рот, приподнимает брови, закрывает рот.

\- На вкус нормально?

\- Ага, - с энтузиазмом отвечает Джеймс. – Очень вкусно.

Стиву, кажется, очень приятно это слышать: он кладет вилку, кастрюлька с рисом уже снова прикрыта крышкой.

\- Теперь ему надо окончательно остыть, - говорит он. –Дадим ему еще где-то полчаса, потом посмотрим, как у него дела.

Джеймс улыбается и кивает. Он уверен, они найдут чем заняться на эти полчаса.

* * *

Стив купил два бамбуковых коврика, чтобы они могли крутить роллы вместе. Джеймс никогда этого раньше не делал, но Стив часто делает себе суши на обед, если у него есть настроение, так что Стив сам покрывает бамбуковый коврик Джеймса пищевой пленкой, потом ставит миску с рисом между ними, а также по миске с водой каждому и чистое полотенце.

Какое-то время он тратит на то, чтобы порезать и порубить все ингредиенты, которые он купил, так что теперь у них есть выбор рыбы, мяса и овощей, а также мешочек, из которого можно выдавливать сливочный сыр.

\- Окей? – Стив начинает готовить, а Джеймс хлопает глазами, но потом спешит последовать его примеру.

Он понятия не имеет, что делать.

Стив кладет лист нори на коврик, потом берет горстку риса и начинает вроде как... разравнивать его по листу? Или типа того?

Так что Джеймс тоже пробует.

У него абсолютно ничего не получается.

\- Что за хрень, - говорит он, потому что в результате он имеет лист водорослей, приставший к рису, который прилип к его руке.

Стив бросает на него взгляд и у него вырывается резкий, короткий смешок, судя по которому, он не ожидал это увидеть.

\- Ого, ой, извини, - говорит он, - тебе нужно было... если ты... в общем сперва смочи руки водой, окуни их в воду.

Джеймс прекращает махать своей суши-рукой и бросает на Стива _взгляд,_ и Стив снова фыркает от смеха, глядя на его _не-мог-раньше-сказать?_ выражение лица.

\- Начни заново, милый, - мягко советует Стив, - у тебя все равно не получится отлепить это целиком.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- У меня чистые руки, - говорит он, - я соскребу это в миску, я все равно это съем потом.

Стив тихонько смеется и заканчивает распределять рис на нори на своем коврике. У него он выглядит ровно и аккуратно, что делает эту задачу еще более непосильной для Джеймса. Что хуже, это также означает, что Стив – который делал это раньше и готов продолжать – теперь не занят и может наблюдать за Джеймсом.

Джеймс соскребает рис и водоросли с руки ножом для масла в пустую миску, стоящую в сторонке. Потом он окунает руку в миску с водой и обнаруживает, что рис, как песок, просто отваливается, когда он мокрый.

\- Ха, - он достает руку из миски.

Не вытирать ее странно – он чувствует сильное желание похлопать по полотенцу – но он справляется, а потом берет в руку нечто вроде… фрикадельки из риса, просто потому что такая форма у его горсти. Он сбрасывает ее на нори, а Стив указывает пальцем на миску снова.

\- Больше воды, - говорит он, и Джеймс слушается, тщательно смачивает обе руки.

Потом он начинает распределять рис. Тот выглядит совсем не как у Стива. У Стива рис аккуратный и ровный, а у Джеймса комковатый и странный. Сам по себе рис прозрачный, так что у Стива весь рис одинакового цвета повсюду на листе. У Джеймса местами он белый, местами голубоватый, там где рис сильнее придавлен. Джейс надавливает на крупинки кончиками пальцев и хмурится, но тут Стив наклоняется к нему.

\- Солнышко, - его рука колеблется рядом с листом нори Джеймса. – Тебе нужно его распределять, а не придавливать.

Джеймс моргает, глядя на свои руки, переводит взгляд на лист Стива. Да, _это_ все объясняет.

\- О, - он снова смачивает руки.

Стив улыбается, делает шаг обратно, и Джеймс обнаруживает, что весь процесс идет куда лучше, если он распределяет рис, вместо того, чтобы пытаться задавить его до полной покорности. Прежде всего, тогда рис действительно двигается туда, куда он хочет его направить (если его руки остаются влажными, что он осознает, когда все едва не прилипает к его руке заново). Когда он добирается до края листа, Стив его останавливает.

\- Не-не, оставь пару сантиметров для захлеста, - говорит он, - а теперь выбирай, чего тебе хочется.

Сам Стив берет копченого лосося и луковички, выкладывает их в линию вдоль листа нори – не с самого верха, а отступив, может, с сантиметр от верха. Потом, когда его ингредиенты выложены в красивую прямую линию, он берет мешок со сливочным сыром и выдавливает полосу вдоль линии ингредиентов.

Джеймс смотрит на это и сразу тянется к утке, ну, очевидно же. Он выкладывает ее в прямую линию, а потом вспоминает, что есть же соус Хойсин! Так что он добавляет немного зеленого лука и немного соуса, и, ладно, получается немного жидковато-липко, но кому какое дело.

Свернуть ролл, как оказывается, достаточно просто. Стив использует коврик, чтобы приподнять лист нори, завернуть его и сделать первую... типа как... складку? Джеймс не уверен, как это назвать, но Стив только продолжает делать то же самое. Он тянет за коврик в противоположную от себя сторону, и ролл постепенно сворачивается. Джеймс пробует так сделать.

Суши Джеймса в два раза толще, чем у Стива.

\- Эй, отлично! – говорит Стив, и Джеймс бросает на него еще один выразительный взгляд, но Стив только качает головой. – Нет, смотри,- говорит он, и, когда Джеймс плюхает свой ролл с уткой и соусом Хойсин, напоминающий большого зеленого слизня, на бамбуковый коврик, Стив переворачивает его, обмакивает палец в воду и проводит вдоль шва нори. Потом он поднимает ролл, - Не разваливается, видишь? Лучше, чем моя первая попытка, я тебе говорю.

Это слегка успокаивает Джеймса, но он все равно скептически настроен.

\- Точно, - говорит он, - я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Стив кладет руку на сердце.

\- Клянусь флагом Соединенных Штатов...

Джеймс отпихивает его бедром, и Стив не выдерживает и смеется.

\- Но, серьезно, малыш, - говорит он. – В результате моей первой попытки суши можно было есть только из миски. Я не смазал шов нори водой, но твой же не развалился, верно?

Джеймс наклоняет голову набок и рассматривает его. Да, полагает он. Не развалился. Но кроме того, что важнее, Джеймс вроде как чувствовал, что он был слишком неплотно свернут, когда он его заворачивал. Ему нужно было давить сильнее, чтобы ролл получился плотнее. Ему кажется, что он знает, как этого добиться.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - я сделаю следующий с тунцом.

* * *

На ужин у них маки и нигири, потому что Стив принес и форму для нигири. И суши у них много. Они сделали по три длинных ролла каждый, таких, которые разрезаются на восемь небольших кусочков – маки (у Джеймса маки чуть более неровные, чем у Стива, потому что у него не получилось так тщательно очистить нож, как ему хотелось, но все равно они достойны того, чтобы запостить их в социальные сети и послать фото Бекке). Стив подогревает саке, делает соус из соевого соуса, рисового уксуса и сахара и раскладывает все по тарелкам, ставит пару мисочек с краю для обмакивания – одну с соусом, который он смешал, одну с обычным соевым. Себе Стив еще кладет васаби, но Джеймс... нет, Джеймс пропустит васаби, спасибо.

Они устраиваются за столом, и Стив читает молитву, а потом поднимает стаканчик с саке.

\- _Kanpai_ _,_ \- говорит он.

 _\- Kanpai_ _? –_ чуть неуверенно отвечает Джеймс, и Стив улыбается, прикасается своим стаканчиком к стаканчику Джеймса и пьет.

_Ааа, твое здоровье!_

Похоже Стив собирается есть суши настоящими палочками.

\- В Японии их называют _hashi_ _,_ как тебе это? – Стив щелкает палочками пару раз, широко улыбаясь, а потом берет один из своих маки с лососем и сливочным сыром.

\- _Itadakimasu_ _!_

Он выглядит таким довольным, когда кладет маки в рот, что Джеймс твердо решает постараться тоже есть исключительно с помощью _hashi_ _._

\- _Itadakimasu_ _! –_ пробует повторить Джеймс, и Стив сияет.

\- _Yok_ _u_ _yatta_ _! –_ он поднимает большой палец, и Джеймс не уверен, но думает, что, наверное, это означает «молодец», и ему этого вполне достаточно.

\- _Domo_ _? –_ пробует дальше Джеймс, и брови Стива приподнимаются.

\- Неплохо, - говорит он. – На здоровье. Знаешь еще что-нибудь?

\- _Hai_ _,-_ отвечает Джеймс.

\- О? – говорит Стив. – Ну-ка, давай.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Нет, в смысле я знаю, что _hai_ означает да.

Стив роняет локоть на стол и прикрывает глаза рукой.

\- Парень, - только и говорит он, и Джеймс смеется, пока Стив снова не опускает руку. – Как тебе это?

Джеймс широко улыбается.

\- Офигенно, - говорит он, и Стив берет кусочек другого ролла – его роллы с тунцом, лососем и скумбрией, а у Джеймса роллы с тунцом, курицей и уткой – обмакивает в соево-уксусный соус (который, между прочим, ужасно нравится Джеймсу) и протягивает Джеймсу попробовать.

Когда Джеймс протягивает руку, чтобы взять кусочек, Стив отводит палочки в сторону, чтобы стало понятно, _нет,_ а потом снова возвращает обратно, и Джеймс осознает, что Стив хочет, чтобы он просто съел кусочек прямо с его пало... его хаши. Он чувствует, как начинают краснеть его щеки. Потому что, с одной стороны, это просто рыба, рис и водоросли, они едят, и Стив хочет, чтобы он попробовал. Но, с другой стороны, это нечто, что Стив создал сам, своими очень способными руками, и он использует хаши, чтобы протянуть кусочек Джеймсу, и ждет – наблюдая за ним при этом потемневшими глазами – чтобы Джеймс взял у него это с помощью только лишь одного рта.

Игнорируя бабочек в животе, Джеймс привстает, наклоняется вперед, открывает рот, и рука Стива чуть отодвигается назад, самую малость. Когда это повторяется снова, после того, как Джеймс тянется еще дальше, он понимает, что Стив делает это специально, и пытается сдержать улыбку. Когда он смотрит на Стива то замечает, что тот делает то же самое.

На этот раз, Стив снова протягивает ему хаши и кусочек суши, и Джеймс, не уверенный в том, не станет ли тот снова шутить, очень быстро его хватает. А еще он облизывает кончики хаши чуть дольше, чем это реально необходимо.

Стив не приподнимает бровь в ответ и не закатывает глаза – вообще-то, Стив все еще пристально смотрит прямо на Джеймса, губы чуть изогнуты в улыбке.

\- Вкусно, - тихо говорит Джеймс, потому что ему кажется, что так больше подходит этому моменту, и снова садится. – Что это, скумбрия?

\- Понятия не имею, - Стив все еще на него пристально смотрит.

Джеймс опускает глаза, его щеки горят сильнее.

\- Ясно, - он откашливается. – Хочешь попробовать один из моих?

Стив грациозно встает, и Джеймс на мгновение заново испытывает потрясение. _Ого,_ он такой огромный.

А потом, _а, точно!_

Он хватает какой-то кусок – _без понятия-_ протягивает его и подпрыгивает от неожиданности, потому что Стив выше Джеймса, и когда он наклоняется через весь стол, то в результате оказывается куда ближе к Джеймсу, чем Джеймс был к нему.

Джеймс заворожен этим и даже забывает двинуть рукой, когда Стив наклоняется за суши, так что он просто сидит неподвижно. Стив медленно двигается пару секунд, выдыхает, - _Itadakimasu_ _, -_ такое нежное, напевное мурлыканье...

...а потом хватает суши, обнажая зубы, с резким щелчком, и снова садится, с крайне самодовольным видом.

Джеймс все еще держит хаши на весу.

\- Неплохо, - говорит Стив.

Неплохо?

Джеймс даже не вспомнил про соус.

* * *

Мыть после еды особо нечего – Стив споласкивает обе их тарелки, маленькие мисочки (после того, как буквально допивает остатки соуса из них), и различные приборы, которыми они пользовались, но, не считая мисок, которые нужно помыть, грязной посуды от их ужина не осталось.

Все идет очень хорошо, на самом деле, но ни в коем случае нельзя сказать, что Джеймс не знает, как испортить вечер.

Это происходит случайно, когда Стив делает для них кофе, а вечернее солнце уже низко, но все еще греет. Еда приносит удовольствие, а присутствие Стива и того больше, и они отставляют свои кружки, чтобы пообниматься возле раковины, огромные руки Стива обхватывают Джеймса, подбородок Джеймса прижимается к груди Стива, чтобы он мог смотреть вверх, на лицо Стива, а Стив мог смотреть на него, сверху вниз.

\- Привет, - говорит Стив.

И Джеймс _произносит_ это, потому что это прямо у него внутри, и было там уже несколько недель.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Джеймс и немедленно – _немедленно –_ осознает, что это было ошибкой. Понимание не брезжит постепенно, нет никакого тщательного обдумывания, он произносит это и, _в тот момент, когда он это произносит,_ Стив _обмирает._ – П-прости, - говорит Джеймс, чувствуя, как его лицо бледнеет, как его глаза широко распахиваются, ох ничего себе, он высвобождается из объятий Стива и совсем не чувствует сопротивления, Стив едва это замечает. – Прости, господи, забудь, что я...

\- Джеймс, - Стив хватает его за запястье, и это внезапно, и его голос звучит громко, и Джеймс вздрагивает, потому что он уже в панике.

\- Черт, - Джеймс смотрит прямо на Стива, - _черт!_

Стив выглядит так, словно понятия не имеет, что сказать в ответ. Он выглядит так, словно Джеймс только что дал ему пощечину, и боже, ну конечно же, черт возьми, Джеймсу обязательно надо было в это вляпаться.

\- Господи, - бормочет он, трясет головой, закрывает глаза, когда их начинает щипать.

\- Джеймс, - на этот раз голос Стива звучит так подавленно, что Джеймсу даже не хочется снова открывать глаза. – Милый, пожалуйста...

\- Нет. _Боже_ , нет.

Джеймс вытягивает запястье из руки Стива и поворачивается к нему спиной. Он понятия не имеет, что будет дальше, - все фильмы, что он когда-либо смотрел, все сериалы, что он когда-либо видел, все они показывали подобную ситуацию как конец всему. Один говорит, я люблю тебя, другой не говорит это же в ответ, и это конец, так ведь? Это означает, что одному хочется того, что другой не может ему дать. Как если бы один из них хотел детей, а другой нет, или если бы один сделал предложение, а другой сказал «нет».

\- Джеймс, я... – он слышит, как Стив с усилием сглатывает. – Пожалуйста, малыш, я знаю, что сейчас ты не хочешь слышать, как я говорю, но ты должен послушать, хорошо? Пожалуйста, всего минуту, а потом я могу уйти, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел.

Джеймс сжимает челюсти, смотрит вверх, на потолок, но кивает.

Это оно и есть, да? Это та самая речь « _ты мне не безразличен, но я не могу дать тебе то, что тебе нужно,_ » это классическое дело-не-в-тебе-дело-во-мне.

Джеймс кивает и ждет логического завершения.

\- Пожалуйста, милый, - говорит Стив, - я понимаю. Я тебя понимаю. Это большое чувство, всепоглощающее – это не только потому, что ты молод, я это знаю. Ты не глуп, и возраст не имеет никакого отношения ко всему этому, но я, это я, мне нужно больше времени. Я поклялся, что никогда не скажу этого, если не буду точно уверен, что чувствую это и...

Наступает длительное молчание. Стив вздыхает, коротко, раздосадованно.

\- Боже, это херово, я знаю, я был на твоем месте, но... Это не значит, что этого никогда не случится. Однажды, скоро, это само сорвется у меня с языка, но... если я скажу это сейчас, то это только потому, что я чувствую, что обязан, а так это не делается.

\- Ты меня не любишь, - Джеймс знает, что звучит капризно, он знает, но от этого знания ничего не меняется.

\- Джеймс... я люблю своих друзей, а ты совершенно точно один из них, не так ли? Ты мне не безразличен. Я всегда жду-не дождусь, когда увижу тебя, я изнываю от желания прикоснуться к тебе. Я думаю о тебе, рассказываю о тебе, и каждое утро, когда я просыпаюсь рядом с тобой в своей постели, я думаю, как мне повезло. Я просто... еще _не так далеко_ зашел. Э-это моя вина, я знаю это. Трудно сказать это, когда...

\- Когда это неправда, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Когда я не готов к тому, чтобы это было правдой, - поправляет Стив. – Я уже почти готов, я иногда об этом думаю. Мне невыносима мысль о том, чтобы потерять тебя, ты больше, чем друг, куда больше, чем любовник. Ты сейчас самый важный человек в моей жизни, и мне нужно лишь время. Я хочу сказать это тебе. Я хочу... Джеймс, я так много пережил, и я... я знаю, каково это, слышать это и знать, что это неправда.

Джеймс качает головой.

Он зол. Ему стыдно. Ему грустно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой не торопились. Я-я пойму, если это не... – Джеймс слышит, как Стив снова сглатывает. – Если ты... Если это не... то, чего ты хочешь, тогда я пойму. Я хочу провести с тобой больше времени, я хочу быть здесь с тобой. Пожалуйста, милый...

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я знаю, я... Господи, я слышу тебя, я знаю, что ты говоришь правду. И это не... между нами не все кончено?

\- Нет, _нет. Вовсе_ нет. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, я просто хочу провести с тобой еще больше времени, - говорит Стив, - если ты тоже хочешь быть со мной.

\- Я, - говорит Джеймс, и разговаривать с комом в горле так трудно, - хочу услышать это. Но я хочу... – ему снова приходится сглотнуть, - я хочу, чтобы это было правдой для тебя, так же, как для меня.

Следует еще одно длительное молчание. Джеймс слышит, как Стив дышит, слышит и собственное дыхание.

\- Стив, - говорит он.

\- Да? – отвечает Стив, и Джеймс облизывает губы, качает головой.

\- Ты бы не мог, может, пойти прогуляться или типа того? Ненадолго?

Все, что Джеймс слышит после этого, - это стук его собственного сердца в его ушах.

\- Конечно, - тихо говорит Стив. – Я... я возьму свой телефон.

Джеймс слышит, как он ходит вокруг, слышит движение ткани о ткань, позвякивание металлических ключей, слышит тихие звуки, которые означают, что Стив готовится предоставить Джеймсу немного времени наедине с самим собой. А потом он слышит, как Стив идет к нему, чувствует руки Стива на своих плечах, чувствует губы Стива на своем виске.

\- Ты правда мне не безразличен, Джеймс, - бормочет он.

\- Возвращайся через пару часов, - говорит Джеймс, а потом, потому что он не может удержаться, он слышит, как открывается дверь и это автоматически вырывается у него. – Я люблю тебя.

Потому что за пару часов многое может произойти.

Стив ничего не отвечает, хотя и замирает на миг. Что он может сказать?

* * *

Стив не особо уверен, что сейчас делать. Он знает, что сказал правду, он знает, что сказать в ответ то же самое, только потому, что это сказал Джеймс, - это плохая идея. Какая-то часть его хочет этого, но это еще не готово сорваться с его языка. Он помнит, как сидел один в холодной квартире и думал, услышит ли когда-нибудь снова это в свой адрес, думал, скажет ли ему это кто-нибудь и при этом не соврет. Он помнит, как говорил это сам, как слова казались пустыми у него на губах и жгли его горло, словно кислота, как от этого выворачивался его желудок и сжимались легкие, помнит, как он хотел сразу же проглотить эти слова обратно и сделать так, чтобы он лучше вообще их не произносил, чем произнес и понял, что они неискренни. Ложь, говорит Наташа, всегда была его слабым местом. Он уверен, что было очень легко понять, насколько далек он был от искренности.

Это одновременно самое трудное и самое легкое, что, как он надеется, ему когда-либо придется делать. Он знает, что Джеймс скрывал это уже какое-то время. Он слышал, как тот случайно почти произносил это, замечал оборванные предложения и неуклюжие исправления. Он также знает, что это правда. Джеймс его любит. Джеймс уже чувствует, что Стив – это часть его жизни, и удивительно хорошо с этим справляется.

Стиву очень хочется, чтобы он не заводился так сильно из-за всего этого. Его проблема в том, что он уже любил троих людей с такой силой, что мог бы назвать каждого любовью всей жизни. Но какая-то часть его все еще сопротивляется. Часть его не совсем готова принять, что есть и четвертый – тем более четвертый, настолько похожий на первого. Но он не _знает точно._ Стив уже прожил целую жизнь, хотя ему едва исполнилось сорок, и никто полностью не уверен, сколько лет ему осталось, о чем он старается изо всех сил не задумываться, но он не _знает._ Ему не безразличен Джеймс, совсем не безразличен, но... ему нужно больше времени.

Он не хочет потерять Джеймса. Он не хочет никого терять, но даже в лучшие дни он живет две жизни сразу. В первую очередь, он Коммандер, и лишь во вторую – любовник, потому что так должно быть. И пусть Джеймс смог это достаточно хорошо принять, Стив знает, что будут дни, когда он в первую очередь должен быть Мстителем.

У Стива Роджерса в жизни куда больше места для Джеймса, чем тому может когда-либо понадобиться, он куда сильнее готов провести все обозримое будущее с Джеймсом, чем даже _он сам_ осознавал это. Коммандер Роджерс проживает каждое задание так, словно оно может быть последним, потому что это может реально быть так.

Для Коммандера Роджерса все иначе.

* * *

Джеймс садится на диван и смотрит в стену.

Он снова и снова прокручивает все в голове, думает об одном и том же снова и снова. Он знает, что то, что он сказал, - правда. Он знает, что Стив не готов сказать то же самое. Он знает, что он нерационально зол из-за всего этого. Так что ему теперь делать? Он, что, должен сидеть и ждать, пока не начнет чуть меньше злиться? Или сделать уборку или испечь пирог или что-то такое, чтобы занять себя и подождать, пока стыд угаснет?

Потому что в этом все дело, не так ли? Загвоздка именно в этом. Чертовски стыдно быть тем самым юным, влюбленным, сентиментальным, сопливым лохом, который просто не может держать рот на замке. О чем он, черт побери, вообще думал? Стив на добрых двадцать лет его старше, и его могут убить на работе. Стиву не нужно париться, что, готовя завтрак своему юному любовнику, он может еще и вляпаться в запутанные эмоции...

Это тоже несправедливо. Джеймс знает, что это не так. Стив уже сказал ему, что все в порядке, несмотря на то, что он сказал. Стив уже сказал ему, что когда-нибудь он скажет то же самое Джеймсу в ответ. Если Джеймс сможет подождать неопределенное количество времени, подразумеваемое под выражением «в любой момент». Но вот Джеймс, в одиночестве, в своей квартире, с лицом, горящим из-за того, что он не в состоянии держать свой идиотский рот закрытым, размышляет о том, почему, черт побери, он просто не промолчал.

Господи, он такой дурак. Это словно роман о любви для подростков, или плохо написанная теледрама, или ужасно написанная романтическая комедия, и смеяться надо именно над Джеймсом. Ему хочется взять свои слова обратно, не потому, что это неправда, а из-за выражения на лице Стива и всех веских доводов, которые он привел. Это же хорошие доводы?

Джеймс знает, что Стив многое испытал. Стив перенес больше, чем Джеймс может себе представить. Возможно, дело в том, что Стив так многое уже потерял – недостаточно быть уверенным в своих чувствах, когда ты уже однажды потерял всех, кто что-то для тебя значил. Возможно, Стив боится потерять Джеймса, что абсурдно, потому что он не потеряет Джеймса? Ведь Джеймс не делает ничего достаточно опасного, чтобы оказаться в беде, и Джеймс ни за что не бросит Стива, если только тот силком его не выпинает за дверь. Но Джеймс на самом деле никогда никому не говорил такого. Джеймс ни разу не доходил до точки, где ему захотелось бы такое сказать. Он говорил «я люблю тебя» друзьям и родным, в шутку однажды сказал это повару в ресторане, но он ни разу не говорил это искренне никому, с кем встречался. Он был Летним Увлечением, содержанцем, игрушкой, у него были несерьезные отношения, равно как и серьезные. но он никогда не смотрел ни на кого так, как он смотрит на Стива, никогда не пытался представить себе, как будет выглядеть его жизнь рядом с другим человеком, так, как он делает это со Стивом.

Он сгорает со стыда.

Он не смог держать свои мысли при себе, не смог дать событиям развиваться естественным путем. Нет, ему надо было произнести эти три слова в, возможно, наихудший момент. По крайней мере, он не сказал это после ссоры, или посреди секса, или на людях, или на глазах у своей сестры. Боже, но он все равно это сказал. И все равно было слишком рано это говорить.

Джеймс всегда думал, что если ты кого-то любишь, то просто чувствуешь это. Возможно, для Стива это более трудное решение. И это понятно. Стиву нужно принимать во внимание куда больше, чем просто его собственные чувства, когда речь идет о подобных вещах. Как он сам сказал, он национальная икона, он вызывает интерес средств массовой информации, и ему нужно учитывать Джеймса, его карьеру и все прочее, что может пострадать из-за их отношений. Это большая ответственность. И Стив жил и любил куда дольше, чем Джеймс. А также куда больше потерял.

Это не меняет того факта, что Джеймсу просто стыдно и он разочарован. Все куда хуже, потому что он хочет сказать Стиву о том, что он чувствует, но он не хочет, чтобы Стив знал. Он хочет, чтобы Стив обнял его и сказал, что все будет хорошо, но не уверен, что сможет смотреть Стиву в глаза. Он не уверен, было ли ему настолько стыдно когда-либо в _жизни_ , и умом он понимает, что его не отвергли. Вот только прямо сейчас он чувствует себя так, как будто случилось именно это.

Он хочет спросить «ты меня любишь?» и чтобы ответ был «да». Стив говорит, что в конце концов тоже полюбит Джеймса. Что в один прекрасный день он сможет сказать это в ответ. Джеймс... не знает, что он чувствует по этому поводу.

* * *

Стив сидит, опершись спиной о стену, чуть дальше по коридору, потому что куда ему идти? Он не особенно хочет уходить, но и не хочет мешаться у Джеймса под ногами. Он чувствует себя ужасно. Он чувствует вину, хотя он и знает, что поступил правильно. Хотя поступать правильно – реально отстой.

Ему хочется, чтобы он мог сказать это в ответ. Ему хочется, чтобы он мог ответить тем же, когда Джеймс ему это говорит. Но он сидит в коридоре и пытается сказать это самому себе. Пытается представить, каково будет сказать это Джеймсу.

Джеймсу двадцать один год, он в самом начале потрясающей карьеры и у него вся жизнь впереди. Сегодня двадцатое июня. Он впервые увидел Джеймса, на этаже, где тот работает, пока Тони чинил его планшет, почти три месяца тому назад. Они проводят вместе время, официально «встречаются» чуть больше двух месяцев. Стиву он не безразличен, на самом деле.

Он сидит в коридоре всего минут десять, когда начинает звонить его телефон. На экране написано «Джеймс», и он немедленно отвечает. Он не уверен, хочет ли он знать, какое решение принял Джеймс, но ему точно не следует прятаться.

Он берет трубку, и ему даже не нужно ничего говорить, потому что Джеймс заговаривает первым.

\- _Ты можешь вернуться обратно? –_ говорит он. – _Пожалуйста, я... не знаю, что сказать, но я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь._

Стив уже на ногах.

* * *

Когда Стив останавливает байк на подземной парковке Башни Старка, все уже лучше, чем было в субботу.

У них не было больше секса – оба были не в настроении, после вечера субботы. Но между ними все достаточно неплохо, и Стив спал в постели Джеймса, тесно к нему прижавшись, всю ночь в субботу, и в воскресенье тоже. Джеймс обвивался вокруг него во сне, словно осьминог, утром принял душ в одиночестве, а Стив приготовил ему завтрак, когда вернулся из церкви.

Вечер субботы был тяжелым, им обоим хотелось утешения, которое дает физический контакт, но оба были не уверены, что могут об этом просить, и оба были не уверены, что им следует это принимать. Но они все равно провели вместе воскресенье, все равно вместе готовили, и Джеймс включил что-то на Netflix, а Стив ответил на пару писем. Они немного поцеловались – не так долго и крепко, как обычно, но провели время рядом друг с другом – а время после обеда в воскресенье Джеймс провел, свернувшись калачиком на диване вместе со Стивом. Когда наступил вечер воскресенья, большая часть неловкости ушла, а вместе с ней и какая-то часть обиды и стыда.

Но Джеймс не собирается этого избегать.

Так что когда он слезает с байка Стива и прячет шлем в шкафчик рядом с парковочным местом Стива, он выжидает, пока Стив тоже снимет шлем, а потом снова произносит это, потому что это правда.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Стив берет одной рукой в перчатке руку Джеймса и притягивает его ближе, наклоняет голову и нежно целует Джеймса, он серьезен.

\- Хорошего дня на работе, - говорит он. – Если решишь спуститься в пять, я тебя подберу.

Джеймс кивает. Он идет к лифту и машет перед тем, как закрываются двери. Вообще, он даже улыбается – на выходных ему не особо хотелось улыбаться, но теперь он снова к этому возвращается. Стив машет в ответ с другого конца стоянки, и между ними закрываются двери, чтобы лифт доставил Джеймса на работу.

Он любит Стива. Он готов ждать.

И, впервые за эти выходные, он чувствует, что все нормально.


	2. Эпилог

\- Куда ты, черт возьми, направляешься, Кэп? – спрашивает Фьюри, но Стив даже не замедляет шаг.

Четыре часа. _Четыре часа_ в зоне военных действий, которые он провел, укрепляя это чертово здание, и все равно ему удалось спасти только мать.

 _Будущую_ мать, господи Иисусе и все святые, именно так это и должно быть, он это знает. Но он также в точности знает, каково это – быть одной из половинок единого целого, быть одним из двоих, а потом быть только одним, и он знал – и знает, что ее муж тоже знал.

« _Выведите сперва ее, потом вернетесь за мной. Я люблю тебя, солнышко._ »

Они _все_ знали, кроме нее.

Нет, есть только одно место, куда он направляется, и это точно не отчитаться, только не после того, как ему подогнали очередной бред сивой кобылы от Щ.И.Т.

\- Домой, - говорит он, и если бы его апартаменты в Башне не были по дороге, несколькими этажами ниже медпункта, он поехал бы домой в чертовой больничной пижаме.

* * *

Прошло меньше месяца после дня рождения Стива, когда Джеймс просыпается в постели Стива, в переделанном здании склада в Бруклине, потому что Стив прошел мимо вместо того, чтобы лечь рядом. Это происходит в два часа и семь минут утра, и он не возвращается до двух часов и тридцати трех минут. Джеймс встречается с ним всего лишь несколько месяцев, но он никогда не видел, чтобы Стив принимал душ в одиночку дольше пятнадцати минут.

Джеймс садится, включает лампу на тумбочке и видит на низкой стене, окаймляющей балкон, кровь. Он не пугается – она не выглядит свежей, это просто след. В любом случае, Стив не так глуп, чтобы проигнорировать рану, которая способна причинить ему реальный вред. Вместо этого, должно быть, Стив, как обычно, медленно, болезненно восстанавливается. Джеймс заходит в ванную.

На другом конце комнаты работает душ. У Стива душ расположен перпендикулярно остальной комнате, вдоль короткой задней стены. В кабинке есть подсветка, и в ванной не так уж и тепло, так что Джеймс может различить фигуру Стива через полупрозрачное, покрытое каплями стекло.

Стив стоит лицом к текущей воде, опустив голову так, что струи бьют его по затылку, его руки опираются на стену на уровне головы. Джеймс слышит его дыхание – оно не болезненное. Оно не затрудненное – это скорее... Это больше похоже на то, словно он приходит в себя после кошмара, словно Стив постепенно возвращает контроль над собой. Стив не двигается, и Джеймс смотрит на него, смотрит, как тот неподвижно стоит под струями воды, опираясь о стену.

А потом, очень резко, Стив двигается.

Он поворачивается, его голова поднимается, но он, кажется, слегка обмякает, как только становится видно его расплывчатое лицо. Джеймс, должно быть, его испугал. Он помнит только один раз, когда ему это удалось прежде, после Китая, посреди ночи, когда они плавали в бассейне, и Стив забрел в кухню вместо того, чтобы пойти в постель.

Одной рукой Стив проводит по стеклу, только один раз, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Джеймс.

\- Возвращайся в постель, милый, - его голос звучит глухо, отражаясь от плитки, - я скоро приду.

Джеймс ждет еще пару мгновений, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Потом он стягивает верх пижамы через голову, тянет штаны вниз, пока они не падают на пол. Когда он начинает идти к душу, Стив не выглядит настолько довольным, как надеялся Джеймс, но он все равно просто стоит, просто смотрит на него. Джеймс обходит стеклянную перегородку, и Стив сдвигается назад, опираясь на плитку, его руки опускаются по сторонам, спина плотно прижимается к стене, голова откидывается назад, когда он смотрит на Джеймса, и струи воды льются ему на грудь.

Его губы сжаты в тонкую белую линию, он приподнимает брови, прищуривает глаза. Его подстрелили – рана на боку, с самого края, - но она уже заживает. Жизненно важные органы не пострадали.

\- А теперь что? – спрашивает он.

Джеймс слышит его тон и понимает, что подразумевается, - _ты не сделал то, что я просил, и я не в восторге, –_ но Джеймс не ребенок, и Стив ему не начальник.

Поэтому он подходит к Стиву и раскрывает руки, когда оказывается достаточно близко, давая Стиву время возразить, прежде чем его обнять. Но все хорошо – как только Джеймс подходит достаточно близко, Стив все равно сам наклоняется вперед, поворачивает голову, чтобы положить щеку на плечо Джеймса. Струи бьют его по затылку, по рукам Джеймса, там, где они прижаты к спине Стива, и все, что делает Джеймс, - это просто обнимает его и не отпускает.

Несколько долгих мгновений они просто стоят так.

А потом Стив чуть качает головой. Джеймс это чувствует, Стив поворачивает голову в другую сторону и прижимается носом к шее Джеймса.

\- Прости, - бормочет он. – Прости, что мне понадобилось так много времени, я люблю тебя, - и Джеймс по-прежнему не отпускает его. – Я люблю тебя, - снова говорит Стив.

Джеймс не знает, что спровоцировало это. И ему все равно, на самом деле. Он сдвигает голову, чтобы Стив тоже мог поднять свою, чтобы Стив мог посмотреть ему в лицо. Они не отодвигаются друг от друга, но Стив поднимает одну руку и проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Джеймса. Его лицо полно боли, он серьезен, и когда он кладет ладонь на затылок Джеймса, то качает головой.

\- Ты уже знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив коротко кивает, отводит глаза.

Тогда Джеймс целует его – двигается медленно, чтобы это точно было заметно, привстает на цыпочки и проводит носом по носу Стива, потом проводит губами по его губам, и только потом приоткрывает рот. Стив целует его в ответ так, словно он боится сломать Джеймса, словно он боится, что больше никогда его не сможет поцеловать, – то самое отчаянное желание и испуганная осторожность, которых Джеймс уже начал узнавать. Это значит, что что-то случилось на задании. Что бы это ни было, Джеймс будет рядом, пока Стив ищет в себе силы это принять, и будет обнимать его в ответ, когда руки Стива смыкаются вокруг него.

**Author's Note:**

> Эми говорит: «Мама, папа, хотите оладушки с беконом на завтрак? Ээ, поздний завтрак?»  
> Стив сперва говорит: «Kanpai», что означает «сухая чашка», японская версия того, что говорят перед тем, как выпить, а потом «Itadakimasu!», что означает «я скромно принимаю,» японская версия «давайте есть». Джеймс говорит: «Domo», или «спасибо», и он почти правильно угадал, что означает «Yoku yatta», - это значит «хорошая работа».


End file.
